Rise of the Shaman
by The Flying Frog
Summary: After a battle with Plasmus, Beast Boy goes into the city feeling rejected by his fellow team mates and meets a homeless teen who has powers. The homeless teen, who he introduces himself as The Shaman, has problems controlling his powers. Beast Boy, remem
1. Beast Boy's discovery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans, if I did I wouldn't have canceled it.

Summary: After a battle with Plasmus, Beast Boy goes into the city feeling rejected by his fellow team mates and meets a homeless teen who has powers. The homeless teen, who he introduces himself as The Shaman, has problems controlling his powers. Beast Boy, remembering his failure with helping Terra, takes it upon himself to aid him in helping him control his powers. As Beast Boy grows more distant with the other Titans, they grow suspicious as several of Slade's drones have been causing problems. Robin begins to feel that whatever Slade is planning involves Beast Boy in some way.

* * *

It was a standard day in Jump City for all the citizens of the city, as they applauded their heroes as they drove back to the Tower. Yet within the T-car was a completely different attitude. "Dude! Plasmus is so Sticky and EWWW! What is that!?!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing towards Raven's forehead. On her forehead was a bit of Plasmus, yet it looked even slimier and it sparkled giving a very disturbing sight since it was on Raven. 

"It's a bit of Plasmus that's on my chakra. If it's any consolation Beast Boy, then you have a bit of Plasmus nearing the inside of your gloves." She said sarcastically. Beast Boy however didn't catch the sarcasm as he looked towards his gloves and saw she was right. "Beast Boy, why don't you take off the gloves, rinse them out, and wash them." Raven stated, both because she was sickened that he was trying to get the goo out of his gloves while wearing them and because she was curious as to why he always wore them. Whether or not her words made it through to Beast Boy, it didn't matter because he didn't respond and just kept trying to get the goo out while still wearing them. "Beast Boy! Just take them off, and it'll be over much sooner, and you wouldn't keep getting more on my face."

Beast Boy jumped when Raven spoke again. "Oh hey Raven! Sorry that I got more on your face, I'll just wait 'till we get to the tower Dude...ett." Robin shook his head as he glanced back towards the road. He had been watching through the mirror so he could see what happened. It was a common debate, outside of Beast Boy's exceptional hearing range of course, on why he always wore gloves. Just as he knew that Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire tried to guess what was under his mask.

Before anyone realized, except for Cyborg, they were back at the Tower. When everyone was all washed and clean, Robin went to go train, Starfire and Raven were meditating together, Cyborg was repairing the T-car, and Beast Boy was bored as he always was. So he thought he could help people in whatever way he could. He turned himself into a cockroach and went into the garage to help Cyborg. He turned back to himself, though he could've helped not to scar Cyborg by turning back into a human directly in front of him. "Hey Cy! Need an extra hand to help fix the car?"

Cyborg just stared at him a bit then smiled and responded. "Sure ya little grass stain. Could you hand me the 5/8ths wrench?" Beast Boy got a 4 quarters and walked to Cyborg, but he saw the correct tool he was supposed to get a little to late. He tripped on it and the 4 quarter wrench to fall through the windshield. Cyborg glared at him. "Maybe you better go now." He suggested with anger seeping within his words. Beast Boy just smiled before running out of there almost as fast as Kid Flash.

Beast Boy went to the Training room. He almost just rushed in but remembered the last time he did he was kicked a good twenty feet away from where he was standing, though he could've helped by not jumping in the way of one of the targets Robin was aiming for. So this time he walked in slowly. "Hey Robin! Need a training buddy!" Robin, stopped kicking his targets and looked at Beast Boy. "Sorry B.B., this is more of a solo thing."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" Beast Boy saw Starfire and Raven meditating in the corner. He walked and stood directly behind Raven, and started to say the words as well. However, the moment was ruined when Raven opened her eyes and glared at Beast Boy. "What are you doing?" Beast Boy didn't expect to be put on the spot so quickly, just left.

* * *

He was walking in the streets, feeling left out again. "This time I won't turn into a dog so I don't end up a pet." He chuckled at his own joke. He saw some girls talking and giggling at the Pizza place, but Beast Boy didn't go to them. While he still liked talking to multiple girls, the only ones who ever liked him were in Japan. But the only one he liked, hated him. Her name reminded most of a famous poem, yet when she was angry, it would scare anyone. Raven. She was so mysterious, so much in need of friends to spend time with her. However Starfire fit into that role perfectly. "What is my purpose on the team anyway?"

Most villains could be taken down by Raven and Cyborg alone. Robin could defeat almost anyone now, well Slade still kicked his butt, Starfire also was very formidable. But Beast Boy felt as he could do absolutely nothing worthwhile with them. He was just the comic relief of the team. Yet Star could make them laugh without even trying.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of gunfire. He quickly ran towards the fight and saw an amazing sight. Seven guys were attacking a small teen. However, the teen's body soon turned completely stone. He knocked one guy over a building with one punch. The others must have been stupid because they charge. He turned normal, and Beast Boy saw he had bright yellow skin and yellow hair. Suddenly he turned into water. Completely into water. The punches and knives were just as effective on him as they are on real water. One guy's hand was still in when he froze himself, and punched the guy, knocking him out. He turned to normal, but this time his skin was light blue and his hair was dark blue.

He soon became transparent, started spinning in a circle and the muggers were caught in a cyclone. When they fell back to the ground, they looked at the kid scared (who was back to normal and had green skin and dark green hair). They grabbed their fallen comrades and took off. Beast Boy stared at the kid, asking himself "Who is he?"


	2. Meeting Shaman

_He soon became transparent, started spinning in a circle and the muggers were caught in a cyclone. When they fell back to the ground, they looked at the kid scared (who was back to normal and had green skin and dark green hair). They grabbed their fallen comrades and took off. Beast Boy stared at the kid, asking himself "Who is he?"_

* * *

Beast Boy watched as the teen turned around and faced him. The boy who appeared to be around the age of 15 gazed at Beast Boy with interest. His skin had been yellow, blue, and now it was green. And it was obvious that he had a bad case of acne, yet he had little interest in appearences. He wore a dusty brown robe with a purple trim, his clothes revealed underneath the robe were green and black. His eyes however remained milk chocolate brown and seemed to be filled with caution, darting back and forth while still keeping Beast Boy in his sight. "Uh, who are you?" His voice broke the silence with a rhythmic and hypnotic tone.

"Dude! I'm Beast Boy from the Teen Titans, maybe you heard of us." The kid raised one eyebrow and asked a question B.B. didn't expect.

"Should I have?"

Confusion filled Beast Boy. The Titans now were renowned world wide, yet this kid seemed completely...well, uh ignorautn, ignorasant...whatever Raven called him. "Dude, we are well known around the world! We have honorary members in dozens of countries! How could you not have heard of us?"

"I've been only concerned with survival. Not much time to look around. Yet I find it curious that I'm not the only one on the planet with our fascinating pigmentation of skin tone." He smiled as his eyes twinkled slightly. Yet Beast Boy was trying to figure out what he said. Pigman, piggymentotion, piggysandcastle? The other green teen in the alley sat on a garbage can and watched for a few minutes. "So my green acquaintence, what do I owe the ple...plea...pleaAAAACHOOO!" He sneezed loudly and his body burst into flames, melting the garbage can he was sitting on. He quickly turned back to normal, his skin now bright red and his hair maroon.

He quickly turned himself into water and doused the garbage can quickly stopping it from burning anything. He turned back to normal, breathing deeply. "I hate it when that happens." Beast Boy saw this and realized the kid didn't have full control of his powers. His skin was blue again, with his hair dark blue. His eyes still remained brown. "I'm so sorry! I can't completely control my abilities!" He exclaimed apparantly afraid he burned his new acquaintence.

"Dude, it's all right. I'm fine! I'm sure we can work out a system to help. What's your name." The kid paused, and looked at the ground, his eyes seemed to be moving back into his head as his forehead wrinkled.

"Call me Shaman. In several cultures, shaman was the wise man or woman of the village, knew the most about the physical realities of life, and the most about the elements. As I turn into the elements I think the name fits." He said after about 5 minutes of thinking. He suddenly looked at Beast Boy intently. "And what do you meant we can come up with a system! Everyone who ever tried to help me always deserted me or planned to use me for some scheme or another. What's the catch!" He demanded.

Beast Boy now grew determined to help him. He thought back to Terra, the girl who could control the earth itself. She had let herself be manipulated by Slade, taught her how to use her powers, and used her in a scheme to destroy the Titans and almost succeeded. Beast Boy felt responsible for her running off. He didn't have the courage to chase her and tell her the truth when Robin boldly announced she couldn't control her powers. He broke his promise at the fair, mere minutes after giving his promise to be her friend. And now fate had handed him something to redeem himself. He was going to help him even if it killed him. "There isn't a catch. I knew a girl who had powers but couldn't control them, she was found and taught by someone else to control her powers but was manipulated for evil purposes. I don't want to see it happen again, I want to help, if only to redome myself."

Shaman raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean redeem?"

"That too!" Beast Boy exclaimed, staring at Shaman with intent.

Shaman stared at Beast Boy for a few seconds. "All right, I'll trust you. I turn into one of four elements. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. When I am those elements, I have their weaknesses. When I'm fire I can be extinguished, when I'm water I can evaporate, when I'm air I can't exactly do anything but intimidation tactics and travel quickly, and when I'm earth I tend to be really slow and erosion can occur. My skin and hair changes with each element I turn into. Yellow for earth, blue for water, red for fire, and green for air. Also I can't turn from one element to another, I must return to normal before going onto something else."

Beast Boy nodded, and the two of them started planning their training sessions.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were doing all they could to knock the other over the edge. A punch here, a swing from a sword there, a shot from a gun, and PLAYER 1 WINS! "BOOYAH! That's what I'm talking about Robin! Who's the champ? I am!" He started doing his victory dance as Starfire tried to console a fuming Robin. Raven was trying to meditate in the corner.

Robin glared at Cyborg a bit before looking around the room. "Where's Beast Boy so I can whip his butt!"

"He's not here, which is fine by me so I can meditate." Raven said softly. Cyborg nodded slightly. Starfire appeared worried and Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Robin to Beast Boy, Beast Boy come in." A few seconds pass. "Robin to Beast Boy, come in!" A few more seconds pass, with nothing but the sound of static, before a voice came through. "Beast Boy to Robin, sup?"

"Beast Boy, I want you to return to the tower so I can kick your sorry green butt on the gamestation." Raven sighed, there goes the quiet.

"Sorry Robin, but I'm busy. Play with Cy. Got to go." And the signal cut off. And with the cut signal put a question on Robin's, Raven's and Cyborg's mind. What is he busy with? Raven's emotions started coming through to her head.

"He's maybe finding a new hobby?"

"He's probably playing a prank?"

"He's probably flirting with girls again."

"Shut up, stupid emotions." Raven muttered to herself. They were shouting all at once. But as long as Beast Boy was gone she would make full use of the silence that came with it.


	3. Slade's call

"Robin to Beast Boy, Beast Boy come in." A few seconds pass. "Robin to Beast Boy, come in!" A few more seconds pass, with nothing but the sound of static, before a voice came through. "Beast Boy to Robin, sup?"

"Beast Boy, I want you to return to the tower so I can kick your sorry green butt on the gamestation." Raven sighed, there goes the quiet.

"Sorry Robin, but I'm busy. Play with Cy. Got to go." And the signal cut off. And with the cut signal put a question on Robin's, Raven's and Cyborg's mind. What is he busy with? Raven's emotions started coming through to her head.

"He's maybe finding a new hobby?"

"He's probably playing a prank?"

"He's probably flirting with girls again."

"Shut up, stupid emotions." Raven muttered to herself. They were shouting all at once. But as long as Beast Boy was gone she would make full use of the silence that came with it.

* * *

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." Raven kept repeating her mantra. It had been three weeks since Beast Boy started disappearing. At first it was nice that he was gone. For the first week she took every advantage of the quiet. In the middle of the second week, it seemed wrong. And in the third week she and all of the other Titans were worried about him, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Every day Beast Boy attended breakfast, then just left, he always had his communicator with him so the Titans could see he always was in the city in various locations. He stayed out there all day unless there was an alarm, then he would come help, go back to the Tower to shower, then head back into the city again. No one asked where he went but that was because he was always gone before Robin or Cyborg could ask.

Raven remembered actually attempting to confront him about it.

FLASHBACK

_Raven went up to Beast Boy's door and made a fist to knock...then turned around and left. She used her powers and felt he wasn't in there; She believed he had already left. As she walked back to her room, the bathroom door opened and Beast Boy walked out and into her. Raven glared up at Beast Boy who smiled sheepishly, before turning into a sheep. "Beast Boy, get off me or so help me, I WILL send you to another dimension."_

_He got up quickly. "Sorry Rae, I just...well, you see, uh...heh, heh" He scratched the back of his head as his left ear wiggled somewhat._

_"Beast Boy, you should watch where you're going!" Raven hissed at him. He chuckled slightly before darting off. Raven watched him leave before mentally berating herself for chasing him off._

END

Raven finished meditating before getting up. She was going into the city to find out what Beast Boy was doing. As she left her room, the elevator pinged and Cyborg came out. "Raven! It's Slade! He's calling us!" Raven quickly changed directions of where she was walking. Beast Boy could wait. She phased to their living room where Slade's masked face was on the screen. Robin was glaring hatefully at him while Starfire appeared scared for Robin's mental health.

"Titans, I bid you good morning." Slade's calm and sinister voice echoed within the room. Cyborg was looking out the window hoping that whatever Slade was planning wouldn't be too lethal, Starfire was trying to calm Robin down, whom was glaring at the screen with pure contempt. Raven was hovering in the air just observing everyone's reactions. She watched as Robin scornfully demanded what Slade wanted. "You know what I want, to control the city. As for my plans, I don't think I'll reveal them. Just thought I'd stop in and say hello...so hello." The screen cut short, and the was silence for five seconds before the alarm sounded.

Robin went to the screen and saw that on the outskirts of the city, Slade's drones were attacking a military research facility. He looked at Beast Boy's location, clear on the other side of the city. "Robing to Beast Boy! Emergency! Slade is attacking a building on the other side of the city, meet us there!" He waited for Beast Boy's response, but all that came through was static.

"Robin! What if Slade has done the trap on friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked worriedly. Robin thought it was a possibility. Perhaps Beast Boy had his own problems. The thought obviously depressed each of the Titans, and he had to make a quick decision.

"Raven, you can teleport, get to Beast Boy's location, help him how you can, and get him to Slade's drones so he can help us, the rest of us are going to the labs! TITANS, GO!"

* * *

"Mumbo Jumbo!" The blue skinned magician ran through the carnival with all the money he had stolen while Beast Boy and Shaman chased him. Beast Boy was a cheetah and Shaman had turned himself into air and they were going as fast as they could. Beast Boy soon caught up and tackled Mumbo. "You think you can still the show from me! This is my act. Mumbo...huh?" He looked up and saw another green kid bring his foot into Mumbo's face, knocking him out.

"You know B.B., from what you told me, I expected him to be harder." Shaman looked down at Mumbo with distaste. He bent down, pulled Mumbo's wand out and snapped it, destroying Mumbo's magic.

"Well, he usually is Sham, but you caught him off guard." Beast Boy said while tying him up. They saw a police van drive up. After they had taken Mumbo away, Shaman and Beast Boy practiced a bit more before sitting at a cafe'.

"So Beast Boy? How's the girl's treating you?" Shaman asked with a snicker. He and Beast Boy had first been all business, but now had become good friends. The two now teased each other while talking about anything and everything which usually was worth absolutely nothing.

"Uh, well! Heh! You see, Dude. I haven't gone out on any dates recently..."Shaman made a side comment about Raven, chuckling all the while. "Dude! Not so loud! Anyway, she would never fall for me. We are completely different." Shaman made another side comment about opposites attract. Beast Boy felt his cheeks heat up past the point where he thought they could heat up. "Dude! This isn't funny! Almost every week she throws me out of the windows. She is creepy, does everything she can to avoid attention! And I constantly annoy her with my jokes!"

"Then why try so hard?" Shaman raised both of his eyebrows while the side of his mouth twitched.

"I don't know, I don't understand it half the time."

"You don't understand anything half of the time." Shaman now had grin that made the Joker look like he was frowning.

"Dude! That is so unfair! As I was saying, she never smiles, laughs, or anything!" Beast Boy made the point while waving his arms like he was trying to fly. "I want her to have at least some happiness, but she never even tries!" Shaman looked at Beast Boy sympathetically.

"So you can't live with her attitude and stuff." Shaman asked as Beast Boy nodded. "Well then, I have a motto that may help you. If you can't live with it, try going without it." Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I can't. Not only are we on the same team, but I'm also constantly comp..comeelly, compells...compeelloart..."

"Compelled, Beast Boy."

"That too! I'm constantly compalled to help her."

Shaman lowered his head slightly while smirking. "That's the problem. Us guys are constantly **compelled** to try and figure out women. We can never succeed and it drives us nuts. Try to avoid them and we still go nuts because our minds are not focused on trying to solve the mystery. So we can't live with them, we can't live without them. Making my motto impossible to follow." The two titans looked at each other a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"As much as your conversation is interesting to listen too, may I ask who this is!" The green boys both sweat dropped and turned to see Raven.

"Uh, Hi Rae! 'Sup?" Beast Boy asked in his overly cheerful way. Raven glared at him a bit.

"Slade's drones are attacking research labs, we need you." Shaman and Beast Boy looked at each other. Beast Boy had told Shaman about Slade and what happened with Terra. Shaman quickly turned transparent, hovering above the ground slightly to Raven's astonishment. "And who is THIS Beast Boy!"

"The name's Shaman Rae. Now if you don't mind, we need to get there and knowing what Beast Boy told me about Slade, you need all the help you can get." Raven glared at him, pulled out her communicator and got nothing but static.

"Of course you would be where all the electromagnetic activity made communicators useless." She stated sardonically at Beast Boy. He merely shrugged, turned into a falcon and started flying with Shaman flying or whatever he did behind him. Raven hovered and got in front of them to lead the way.


	4. Meeting the Titans

Shaman lowered his head slightly while smirking. "That's the problem. Us guys are constantly **compelled** to try and figure out women. We can never succeed and it drives us nuts. Try to avoid them and we still go nuts because our minds are not focused on trying to solve the mystery. So we can't live with them, we can't live without them. Making my motto impossible to follow." The two titans looked at each other a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"As much as your conversation is interesting to listen too, may I ask who this is!" The green boys both sweat dropped and turned to see Raven.

"Uh, Hi Rae! 'Sup?" Beast Boy asked in his overly cheerful way. Raven glared at him a bit.

"Slade's drones are attacking research labs, we need you." Shaman and Beast Boy looked at each other. Beast Boy had told Shaman about Slade and what happened with Terra. Shaman quickly turned transparent, hovering above the ground slightly to Raven's astonishment. "And who is THIS Beast Boy!"

"The name's Shaman Rae. Now if you don't mind, we need to get there and knowing what Beast Boy told me about Slade, you need all the help you can get." Raven glared at him, pulled out her communicator and got nothing but static.

"Of course you would be where all the electromagnetic activity made communicators useless." She stated sardonically at Beast Boy. He merely shrugged, turned into a falcon and started flying with Shaman flying or whatever he did behind him. Raven hovered and got in front of them to lead the way.

**Author's Note: Please review. I would be disappointed that I am coming up with a bunch of great (to me) ideas and I would appreciate some feedback. I accept constructive criticism. But so far I have only been getting one review per chapter...please review.**

* * *

Beast Boy flew towards the research facility as fast as he could. He kept his eye one the facility as at the moment he was the only one who could see it due to his eyes he gained when he turned into a falcon. As they were flying, he heard Shaman's whispy voice that he got when he turned himself into air itself. "Raven, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Beast Boy listened wanting to know. He felt more than saw Raven glare at Shaman. 

"I heard that you have a motto impossible to follow, but not the motto itself. And when we get there, you will not be leaving my sight at all. I want to know how much you know about this." Raven stated coldly. Beast Boy turned his attention towards the facility again. He could now see Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire fighting at least three dozen of Slade's drones. He dived to go help them. Upon landing on the ground, he felt his skin grow fur and his neck and head grew a mane. He could feel his organs twisting and shaping themselves to become that of the lion's organs. He let out a roar and sliced one of the drones apart. The others saw looked over him to where Shaman was landing before leaving. Every drone retreated, taking nothing, leaving nothing.

Beast Boy turned himself back human. "Umm, dudes? Is it just me or are Slade's bots playing Hide n' Seek?"

"It's just you." Robin said coldly looking at the other green teen. He quickly grabbed Shaman and thrust him against a wall. "What do you know of this operation, Slade, and why are you here!" Robin demanded. He looked over his shoulder to see Raven using her powers to levitate Beast Boy who was doing all he could to get to Shaman. He tightened his grip on the green teen expecting an answer when he felt his hands go through him. He looked and saw water pouring towards him. He got up off the ground, now completely soaked and watched as the teen turned human again, now with blue skin. Robin charged him again, but couldn't move. He turned and saw Cyborg holding one arm and Starfire holding his other.

"Robin, let him talk without beating him." Cyborg said with an air of curiosity.

"Yes friend, let us hear his story without the beat." Starfire motioned to Robin's clenched fists. Robin let his muscles relax. He saw Raven slowly lower Beast Boy, but kept her powers over his mouth so the only thing coming out of it was muffled noises. Shaman looked at Robin with a blank face.

"I will not break etiquette if you do not Robin. Let us have a polite conversation. My name is Shaman. I turn into one of four different elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. As you already see, my skin color changes, but that's besides the point. Suffice to say, I only arrived in Jump City about a month ago, and Beast Boy found me three weeks ago. He has been helping me to control my powers. It's not perfect, but I've got some of it down." He exclaimed with only right side of his mouth going upwards into a smile, giving no sign that he had problems with being pushed against a wall.

"If that was the whole story, why did Slade's drones run when they saw you? Perhaps you seek to get us off of our guard and attack when we least expect it?" Raven stared coldly at Shaman. He could feel his hair almost stand on end with her gaze. '_She's scary, but somewhat attractive. What's with that jewel in her forehead and that purple hair is cool...wait...this must be RAVEN! Beast Boy's Crush!_'

"I don't know why they left or what they wanted, but how do you know they ran when they saw me, they could've ran when they saw you or Beast Boy." He folded his arms across his chest.

"We've fought Slade for years and he always had his drones stay and fight us or fulfill an objective." Raven heard some tree branches cracking under dark energy as she and Shaman continued this face off.

"Would it be beneath Slade to have them run upon seeing someone new, just to cause suspicion and division?" Shaman now wore a cocky smile. He could see from the corner of his eye that Robin was following the conversation carefully, Beast Boy was still working on saying something, Starfire appeared confused and Cyborg, wait where was Cyborg?

"If you guys are done with this, I would like to get back to the Tower" Cyborg shouted with his head out the window of the Tcar. Shaman started walking off when Robin grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with us." All Shaman did was shrug.

* * *

Robin left the interrogation room. They had tried bolting down Shaman, but he would turn into air or water and get free almost immediately. He actually had been very cooperative. He stayed, never rose to arguments, didn't take the bait Raven laid in her questions. And he had done nothing illegal. Robin found out that he lived in some box in an alley. Some gang or another tried mugging him only to be beaten up. That was when Beast Boy found him. It turned out that Shaman didn't steal food even though he could've justifiably done so. He did volunteer work at a shelter and supermarkets, getting food that way. 

He also questioned Beast Boy, separately and in more comfort. Each story matched the other. Robin was now glad that Beast Boy found him when he did. For if Slade had found him it would be worse. He was also glad that Shaman agreed to stay the night so he would train with them tomorrow. But he had him sleep in the living room where he was in constant sight of the cameras. At the moment he was watching Shaman on the cameras. He was working on a computer and was toying with things.

Robin watched as he took old records from the camera's, singled out what was said, copied them, and put them in order. He mostly concentrated on Raven and Starfire. Robin turned up the volume to hear what he put together. What he heard made his eyes bug out slightly.

Raven: Beast Boy! You are..

Starfires voice: victorious!

Raven's voice: Your video games are...

Star's voice: glorious.

Robin felt a smirk rise up on his face. He was turning Raven's insults into compliments.


	5. Trusting the Conversation

Robin watched as he took old records from the camera's, singled out what was said, copied them, and put them in order. He mostly concentrated on Raven and Starfire. Robin turned up the volume to hear what he put together. What he heard made his eyes bug out slightly.

Raven: Beast Boy! You are..

Starfires voice: victorious!

Raven's voice: You're video games are...

Star's voice: glorious.

Robin felt a smirk rise up on his face. He was turning Raven's insults into compliments.

* * *

"Azarath Metion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven meditated to herself on the roof of the Tower. Her emotions were in an apparent civil war. Happy, Wisdom, and Affection were against Rude, Rage, and Knowledge, while Timid and Brave was neutral. All of them were yelling at all of the others. She tried to control them, but they were constantly fighting. It all started with the arrival of Shaman. When she first met him at the park, Rude seemed to like him for a reason or another. During his and her face-off, Knowledge grew to like him as he stayed a step ahead of her in the verbal joust. Rage liked him because also during the face-off Raven could feel her easier.

While on the other side, Affection hated him because she was a (cough) little (cough cough) Beast Boy obsessed. She believed Shaman was trying to take his place. Happy just liked Beast Boy, and although she liked Shaman she stuck next to her favorite emotion to hang around. Wisdom didn't trust him. She was an emotion who learned from past mistakes, and considered trusting Terra a huge mistake. She refused to trust Shaman for now. Timid was to scared to voice her opinions and Brave just stuck with Timid in case she actually did in a few years.

"How long have you been up here?" Raven opened her eyes wide as her concentration broke and she fell onto the ground painfully. She turned and saw the source of her emotions war. Shaman. She quickly summoned her powers to throw him over the edge and into the water for interrupting her meditation, but couldn't grab him. She tried as hard as she could (with a little help from Rage) yet she couldn't get a hold on him. She gave up and saw that he was transparent and hovering in the air with a smile on his face.

"I knocked, I've been here for about 2 minutes, and unless your powers can grab the wind, which is what I am made of at the moment, you can't really do anything to me." His grin grew into a cocky smile as Raven cursed under her breath. She couldn't believe it...well she could, she just didn't want to. She turned away from him and started meditating again. She started her mantra again except Shaman was now hovering in front of her face, but he was upside down. Her eyes rolled as he stared at her, eye to eye. "You know Raven, maybe you should try talking instead of just ignoring someone. As long as we both keep our cool (here he turned normal, turned into water, reformed himself next to Raven, and turned normal again) we could probably get over a lot of the trust issues."

Raven turned to him and raised an eyebrow while her nose was wrinkled. Shaman thought she looked like she smelled vomit. "And why would you think I have trust issues? And how would talking help?" Raven's monotone and cold voice was like ice, and streams of her powers were headed outwards slowly towards him. He quickly turned himself into the air again and hovered.

"I think we need to talk rationally so we can avoid problems in the future. I believe that it is best that those we know understand what we believe and why we believe it. I know about Terra, I know about what Slade did to her, I know about Robin's temporary apprenticeship, and I know all about the end of the world fiasco. I know about Beast Boy's primal side. If a person keeps not trusting someone, they could turn a lot of good people away and more evil could occur than what would've happened." Shaman folded his arms across his chest and arched his head.

"And who told you this?" Raven half growled, her voice was rising in volume as he eyes glowed softly. She may not be able to harm him while he was air, but she could try and change him back as she once did with Beast Boy.

"No one told me this. I believe it from my own experiences and observations. Let me give you an example. You. When you first met Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire, did you trust them?"

"No, but Robin already had a reputation, we all thought Starfire was a villain, Cyborg wanted to be left alone and was initially hostile. Only Beast Boy and Robin truly trusted everyone in the beginning." She waited for him to ask what half the words she said meant.

"But did you trust them enough to help you and watch your back before you knew them?" So maybe he wasn't an idiot. She shook her head. "Did Robin force any of you against a wall, believing you were a sidekick to some villain or another?" Again she shook her head. "As I said, this team has trust issues. Not just you, but everyone. I mean, I was put into a specially built interrogation chamber by Cyborg, not that it did much good, but still none of you besides Beast Boy knew me. None of you had legal right or reason. I cooperated because I knew that the Terra incident had created some trust issues, though Robin took it over the top."

"He does that whenever Slade is involved with anything." Raven felt the right side of her lip slightly curl, before she put her face back into the stone it was used to be in.

"Ah yes. Beast Boy did mention that Robin had issues with him. I didn't mean he had _issues_." They fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. "You are lucky to have a great...friend like Beast Boy." His voice shook slightly. Raven turned to face him fully. He had resumed his normal form. "I mean, he tells you jokes, he spends 24/7 trying to make you smile, or thinking up new ways to get you to smile. Risking his ego and his limbs while doing so." He chuckled at this for a few minutes as Raven began to feel a little guilty at how bad she treated him. A sudden thought came from Wisdom.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"That's besides the point. The point is, that he's one of the most caring people in the world. I told him about my past, he told me about his. And if it helps, I think I'll tell you a little about mine. Not all of it mind you, but enough to help you get over the trust issues." Raven noted the lack of denial to her question as he spoke. "I was born in the mountains. I don't recall which mountains. It doesn't matter anyway. In fact that's the only thing I truly remember about where I came from." He looked wistfully across the water as a sad smile crept on his face.

"While I was in school, I coughed. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal had I not burst into flames all of a sudden. They were able to extinguish the fire, but I was forever an outcast among my peers after that. But I had to run away, after..." His voice choked and his eyes filled with tears. "After I killed my family." Raven's eyes widened.

"I had a nightmare that evening. I woke up in flames, burning the house down. My parents and my brother all died in the fire that night. So I ran, learning through trial and error how to control my powers. Everyone who ever found me tried to help. Most gave up after a day, others were actually villains seeking to take advantage of my powers. I remember one in particular stands out. His chalk white face, his green hair, his purple suit, and that laugh. The laugh that haunts my nightmares. After I saw the Dark Knight arrest him, I figured out what he was. I came here afterwards. A month afterwards to be exact. Then I met Beast Boy. I first thought he was another villain seeking to use me. I only told him the basics. But as we trained, we learned more of each other. We told each other snippets of our lives." Raven felt her eyes glisten slightly. Every one of her emotions had shut up. This conversation was bringing more peace than her meditation did. She would have to talk to Beast Boy to confirm his story, but she wanted to believe him.

"I now trust Beast Boy with my life, and I want to trust his team. He trusts them, so I figured I would start out trusting you guys and hope you learn to trust me. I am already second guessing myself for telling you this, but if no action is taken, then there would only be reaction." _Interesting paradox_. Raven thought to herself. She watched as Shaman grew silent, then bid her farewell. She watched him leave through the door.


	6. Lack of taste, lack of style

_"I now trust Beast Boy with my life, and I want to trust his team. He trusts them, so I figured I would start out trusting you guys and hope you learn to trust me. I am already second guessing myself for telling you this, but if no action is taken, then there would only be reaction." Interesting paradox. Raven thought to herself. She watched as Shaman grew silent, then bid her farewell. She watched him leave through the door._

* * *

"Hey Green Bean! Get your hands off of the Bacon!" 

"No way Dude, today is my turn to cook, and the bacon is hogging the counter, I need to throw it away!"

"You stupid little grass stain, you'll make us eat that Tofu crud!"

Shaman smiled to himself as he took the popcorn out of the microwave. This argument/debate between Cyborg and Beast Boy was one of the most entertaining things he had ever seen in his life. He quickly passed the popcorn to Robin who was trying to explain why this was so humorous.

"Robin, why does Friend Shaman give us the Pop of Corn and not the Break of Fast?"

"He finds it entertaining. Kind of like us watching movies together. We eat popcorn as a snack while our main interest is in the movie. He finds the amusing so he is making himself a snack." Starfire nodded as Robin explained, yet Shaman could sense some inital hostility with Robin. He knew that Robin didn't trust him. He quickly noticed something wrapping around his waist. He looked down to see a green tentacle lifting him up and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Listen, we want your opinion. I know everyone on the team's view on food, I would like yours. Would you prefer my juicy, rich with flavor, wonderful and spectacular meat or his tofu crap." Cyborg exclaimed.

"No way Dude! You so want my Tofu filled with Soy goodness and its"

"No one wants that tasteless gel!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy. The two of them started fighting with the kitchen tools as they each tried to get Shaman to try their food. Shaman watched with a smile as the two of them quickly forgot about him and they entered their debate again. He prepared his plate as they argued.

"Hey! How about I take a big bite of each one and determine which I like better!" Shaman said while pointing at his plate which had a piece of a Tofu waffle and Ham. The two instantly stopped fighting as Shaman took a bite of each one, making a disgusted face at both. "I'll pass. Got any Lima beans?"

* * *

As the Titans sat around the table, almost all of them were staring as Shaman wolfed down a salad and a large bowl of lima beans. He had a Root Beer as a drink, and his salad was covered in ketchup. The only one who wasn't staring was busy drinking her mustard. "Dude, how can you eat Salad with Ketchup?" Beast Boy asked with both of his eyebrows up.

"Yeah dawg, doesn't it taste bad or something?" Cyborg looked a little green.

"I wouldn't know. The first time I turned into fire I incinerated my tastebuds. I can't taste anything." Shaman stated before digging in again. Raven looked at his meal disgusted.

"How do you determine what you do and don't like?" Shaman looked thoughtful at the question. His eyes lowered a few seconds before taking a huge bite of lima beans. "I judge by texture. Chicken is too rough, tofu to mushy, ham to liquidy when the juices come out, and pizza's a nightmare. I used to love it, back when I had taste, but now it is only a slimy glob of mush."

Robin shook his head and turned towards his own food. Yet each of the titans could hear him making plans for the training session that day.

* * *

"All right Beast Boy, let's see what you can do." They were all outside as Robin set Beast Boy up at their obstacle course. None of it was fatal, but it could leave someone who was careless in their infirmiry for a few weeks to possibly two months. Beast Boy waited as the light at the entrance kept beeping before turning green. He rushed forward, turning into a lemur as he neared a giant stone wall. The wall went up 30 feet, and had knobs sticking out of it for grip like a rock climbing wall. The difference was that some of them were traps that slid in just as he grabbed them. But as a lemur he climbed in quickly.

He turned into a Bull when he climbed up the wall as there were several targets that came out, shooting paint balls at him. He rammed into three of the targets before free falling off of the the other side of the wall. He turned into a Hawk to land in on the other side. There was a final path with generators on either side of it. The generators lit up and a huge bolt of electricity shot from one to another randomly every five seconds. The pattern changed each time. Beast Boy turned into a stallion and galloped into the path, jumping over electric bolts and coming to a halt quickly when some were too close for him to leap over. At the final few steps he turned into a human again and leapt forward as a bolt passed right behind him.

"Time?" Beast Boy panted. Robin looked down at his time. "2 minutes and 20 seconds."

Beast Boy jumped and started dancing. "Go Beast Boy, Go Beast Boy, new Record! Get funk!" Shaman, Cyborg, Robin and Raven stared with a smile creeping up on three of their faces while Raven only scowled.

"Friend Beast Boy, your pants of the uniform you wear is burning." Starfire said softly, her eyes filled with fear.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, just finishing his dance hadn't listened very well.

"Your pants are on fire!" Cyborg, Robin, and Shaman were chuckling behind their hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Beast Boy was running around in circles before Raven picked him up with her powers and threw him in the ocean. They watched as he came in, water dripping from his hair and ears, glaring at Shaman. "Thanks Raven, but Shaman could've extinguished me."

"Sorry, but I'm next and wanted to preserve my energy. And it was hilarious." Shaman smiled innocently before getting into position. He nodded to Robin before he looked at the blinking lights. They turned green. He ran forward, turning into air as he neared the wall. He flew to the top. He landed and turned himself into fire as the targets came up. He ran forward, shooting fire from his hands (similar to Hot Spot) as he ran through. At the edge he turned normal then water quickly, and fell towards the electrick generators.

"Man, he'll electrocute himself like that." Cyborg watched as he fell towards the generators quickly. Just before he landed, he turned normal and then to a earth. He ran forward through the electricity, stopping occasionally but just rushing. At the end he turned normal, before getting struck by the lighting and flung through the finish. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Cyborg muttered.

"He'll be fine, a minor electric burn will be simple to heal." Raven said. Robin nodded and looked at the time.

It said 2 minutes and 19.9 seconds.


	7. A confusing Betrayal

_"Man, he'll electrocute himself like that." Cyborg watched as he fell towards the generators quickly. Just before he landed, he turned normal and then to a earth. He ran forward through the electricity, stopping occasionally but just rushing. At the end he turned normal, before getting struck by the lighting and flung through the finish. "Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Cyborg muttered._

_"He'll be fine, a minor electric burn will be simple to heal." Raven said. Robin nodded and looked at the time._

_It said 2 minutes and 19.9 seconds._

* * *

"You think you're gonna pass me, you know you want to but you know you won't pass...YOU PASSED ME!" Beast Boy smiled with victory as his car on the screen passed Cyborgs. Robin was sitting between them, making sure neither of them cheated and so he could vs the winner. Raven was reading on a chair, as far as she could get from the TV, Starfire was cooking...something. And Shaman was at the computer. 

Shaman smiled under his breath at the names Beast Boy and Cyborg called each other. '_Grass stain...tin can...stupid green bean...oversized trash can, this is the second most amusing thing I've seen all day._' He continued his manipulation at the computer as he heard a swish of a cloak behind him. He turned and saw Raven staring at him, only about 4 inches away. "YAAAAAH!" He shouted as he jumped at least 7 feet in the air before falling painfully on his rump.

He got up slowly to see Raven's mouth curve upwards slightly. "Don't ever do that again! Do you realize how scary that is?" Raven stared at him, making him feel nervous. "Well you see, while you may be attractive, that doesn't mean, what I mean to say, is, oops." Raven was still staring at him, her eyes were widened slightly, but the gamers on the couch apparantly had to start all over, as both Beast Boy and Cyborg had crashed, they and Robin were now staring at Shaman. Although Beast Boy's eyes had a gleam of anger in them. Shaman could feel the back of his neck starting to sweat.

"Now please don't take it the wrong way, but you are attractive, I'm not trying to flirt with you, I'm just saying how scary it is to find an attractive lady who can mentally throw you out a ten story tower only a few inches from my face! Please understand that I will not try to flirt with you in anyway." He started sinking in his chair. Raven was still looking at him.

"What were you doing?" She asked coldly. He figured this would get him off the hook for now. He smiled and pressed a button on the computer. All the Titans turned as he brought up old recordings that had been...modified.

Robin: What did you do to Raven!---Every Titan winced as this happened when the Beast first came out of Beast Boy.

Cyborg: Did you love her! Hug her! Kiss her! Come on, give us the juicy details!---Beast Boy was now blushing. That came from when they were teasing Robin the other day.

Raven: BEAST BOY! You are...

Starfire: ...my best friend (purring slightly)---Raven could feel a blush fighting it's way onto her face after that one. When her voice had come up, that was another incident of her insulting Beast Boy, while Starfire's voice was her flirting with an oblivious Robin again. Shaman however was sitting in his chair laughing at the facial expressions of every Titan. Even Starfire was blushing from where she stood.

Just before the next one came up, the program shut itself off and he was lifted up in a black aura and thrown out an open window.

Robin watched with amusement before turning back to the game. Cyborg was winning Beast Boy again, in fact he was almost across the finish line. 3...2...1...The alarm sounded. "WHAT! THAT'S SO NOT FAIR YALL" Cyborg was staring at the screen with tears in his eye. Beast Boy however was smiling.

"You never won, so I still am the champion at this game. Raven got on the computer and brought up the screen for who the villain was this time. "It's the Hive."

A transparent Shaman came in the window before turning normal. "What did I miss?"

* * *

The Titans and Shaman quickly got to the bank the Hive was robbing. Shaman smiled and landed right next to Beast Boy. He had borrowed one of Beast Boy's uniforms for this battle, and now looked almost exactly like him, except for the eyes and the ears. He was trying to confuse them for now. He watched as Gizmo came out. "Let's go before those barfbag Heros show...up." He glared at the Titans as he finished his statement. 

Mammoth and Jinx came out quickly, and saw the Titans. They all dropped what they had stolen and got into fighting stances. Jinx smiled at Cyborg slightly. "Formation Gamma!" The Hive charged towards the Titans. Mammoth rushed towards Beast Boy's? He stopped and stared at the two of them confused. Shaman smiled, before turning himself into earth and punched Mammoth right in the jaw, sending him flying a few yards. Beast Boy turned into a Rhino and charged Mammoth while he was down.

Raven was fighting Jinx, mentally throwing things at her, avoiding falling debris, and making some side comments. "You know Jinx, Cyborg misses the time he spent at the Academy." He actually didn't, he just missed the time he spent with someone there. The problem was he also had feelings for Bee, he didn't act on his feelings for Jinx or for Bee as doing one would feel like a betrayal to the other.

Jinx didn't seem to hear Raven and shot a blast of pink energy above Raven, which caused a few pebbles to fall on Robin. Seeing this, Raven thought up an idea. "Why do you fight for the Hive?"

"Why do you care!" Jinx shouted back, her powers were flying out of her hands, but only causing minor cracks in the street, not doing that much damage at all. Raven used a small shield in front of her and abover her to protect her from some of the sharper pebbles.

"Jinx, I am breaking character right now, but why do you fight for the Hive?" Jinx stopped fighting all together, looking down towards the street with tears in her eyes. She muttered something that Raven didn't hear, but Beast Boy flew in between them after getting punched by Mammoth. When he landed, he looked at Jinx with shocked expression. Raven was about to ask again when Jinx suddenly turned towards Gizmo and started attacking him. Robin and Cyborg who were fighting him stared while Gizmo was too shocked to truly fight back. He was knocked out quickly.

They all turned to Mammoth, who had Shammon by the leg, and was slamming him into the ground and several wall. His rocky skin was cracked, and in some places, falling apart. Jinx unleashed a large wave of her magic causing a loose boulder to fall on Mammoth, knocking him out. Beast Boy rushed to Shaman who had just turned to normal. "Dude! You all right?"

Shaman smiled idiotically. "I'm the prettiest girl in the whole camp."

"Guess not." Beast Boy smiled to himself. Then he raised a fist and brought it down on Shaman's head. "You okay dude?"

"I feel, brittle." Shaman said, his voice cracking slightly. Beast Boy raised two finger in front of him and asked how many he saw. "Si...six?"

"Close enough, let's get you to the infirmiry. He and Cyborg picked up Shaman and carried him to the Tcar, Robin and Raven looked at Jinx, back at each other, then back at Jinx.

"You coming?" Robin asked Jinx. She looked up with really wide eyes, and asked why. Robin shrugged. "You may have robbed the bank, but you turned on Gizmo and Mammoth, I'm not really sure what to think. I would like to ask you a few questions, but now really isn't a good time or place." Jinx looke around and could hear sirens of the police cars coming. Without hesitation, she got in the Tcar.

* * *

On a roof above them. Slade watched through some binoculars. He lowered them as the car drove away. Soon, it would be very soon. 


	8. Red Hot Anger

"You coming?" Robin asked Jinx. She looked up with really wide eyes, and asked why. Robin shrugged. "You may have robbed the bank, but you turned on Gizmo and Mammoth, I'm not really sure what to think. I would like to ask you a few questions, but now really isn't a good time or place." Jinx looke around and could hear sirens of the police cars coming. Without hesitation, she got in the Tcar.

On a roof above them. Slade watched through some binoculars. He lowered them as the car drove away. Soon, it would be very soon.

* * *

Shaman and Cyborg stood to the side as Robin and Raven questioned Jinx. They had her in Starfire's room, she wasn't bound, they were talking to her casually (well, as casual as Raven talks), and were in other words, completely polite. Shaman felt his forehead wrinkle as he scowled towards Robin. "They bind and interrogate me for my game of 20 questions, while in a specialized room. She, who has committed many crimes, is talking to them like old friends." He glared at Cyborg a few minutes while the mechanized teen could feel sweat growing under Shaman's cold gaze. 

"Look Shaman, you, me, and Beast Boy are all ready to attack should she prove a threat. We can take her down easy. You were someone whom we had no idea what you could do." Shaman's eyes grew colder as he stared pointedly at Cyborg. "Look man, I know you hadn't done anything, and that it was a mistake to restrain you and all, but"

"Save it you inadaquite assorted mass of gadgets." He stated. Cyborg stared at him for a few seconds, watching Shaman's lips quiver slightly, then his whole body shook, before the laughter tore through his lips. Cyborg felt his lips curve upwards. He hadn't been called that name before.

"Hmm, 'inadaquite assorted mass of gadgets' original and has a nice ring to it." Cyborg smiled at Shaman, before his body turned to water and he seeped into the room.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin and Raven called out, opening the door, both of them soaked. There was a muffled apology behind them, and they turned simaltaeneously (how is it spelled?). There was the blue skinned Shaman and a smirking Jinx. Robin strutted up to Shaman, picked him up by the collar, and Raven kicked him out of the room, and into a laughing Beast Boy.

Raven sighed and used her powers to shut and lock the door.

* * *

Raven sighed a breath of relief as she climbed out onto the roof. Jinx was allowed to leave the tower without escort or being followed. She was giving up crime. She refused to tell any of them the reason, except for Beast Boy who already knew from their battle, and he was amazingly tight lipped about why. 'In fact, the only thing he keeps more secret from us is his past.' Raven thought to herself. She had to hand it to him. When he wanted to he could keep a secret. She even tried passive mind reading, which is she reads the surface thoughts, but can't get to the deeper stuff. But he was feeling too much joy, excitement, and some other emotion for her to read it.

She turned towards her usual spot for meditation, and stopped when she saw Shaman there. He was just standing and staring at her, his red skin seemed to reflect the sun, and there was fire in his eyes. She walked up to him wondering what he could be so angry about.

"So, I hear the long-time criminal got off scotch free." He glanced slightly to where Cyborg was taking her to the shore. Raven sighed. She should've expected this.

"It's not that we don't trust her, it's"

"That she happened have been known before you guys knew of Slade, and I happened to arrive at a bad time." He finished, his voice steadily getting more silent. Raven hated the silence of his voice. It sounded dangerous, and full of such venom. But he had good reason. Robin always kept him on survailance, he always had to be with someone when he left the Tower, and in laymen terms, he was under house arrest.

"We don't know you." 'Crap! That came out wrong!' She thought to herself. She watched as Shaman's eyes grew even more narrow, and his voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"And I haven't done anything wrong either. Beast Boy knows me, he vouches for me, and none of you even listen to him. I told you a bit of my past so as to gain your trust, but all I appear to get is indifference. Now let me finish." He said, holding up a hand as Raven had tried repeatedly to interrupt him. "First, there's Robin. He acts nice, but there is poison in his words. I think he believes I know something about what Slade is planning. From viewing the videos, I have gathered he's always this way when it comes to Slade, but I am not Slade." Raven tried interrupting again.

"I'm not finished. Then there's Cyborg. I have nothing wrong with him. He seems like a really cool guy. But I know that no one knows the security like he does and he has too many firewalls in the system, even in subjects that are common knowledge. I know he's worried about hackers, but he has firewalls for the mainframe. And that's a closed system. We have to be in front of it to use it."

"That's usually a good idea as our Tower has been broken into on many occasions." Raven stated icily. Robin was 110 true, but Cyborg? He knows his system better than anyone. He said that anything he protects has a link, or some kind of information that people can use. No matter how innocent it seems, a simple comment in those protected files could proved a database of information on any of the titans. And she told Shaman that.

"Okay, so I'm jumping the gun with Cyborg. Cool...anyway!" His voice was back to its usual semi-hypnotic tone it got as he usually was. "Then there's Beast Boy."

"I thought you liked Beast Boy?" Raven asked as she felt her eyebrows raise slightly.

"I do, but it's how you guys treat him that I don't like."

"Do explain."

"Well, Beast Boy is actually very smart, when he tries to be. Have you noticed that when he enters serious mode, he usually does better than most of you. He can track better than Robin, as he had found out where Terra and Slade was by himself. Also he had snuck in without getting caught until he got to the room Terra was at. He took down Adonis in Beast mode when none of you could. None of you could take him down when he was the beast, and Adonis gave him trouble when he was the Beast. I think that this fact speaks for itself."

Raven agreed that Beast Boy was skilled when he stopped joking or goofing off. "Yet he rarely does enter that mode. That fact speaks for itself."

Shaman shook his head slightly. "Raven, as an old saying goes, 'You don't know what good thing's you have until they're gone.' I know Beast Boy is annoying, and his jokes are horrendous, I've had to suffer through my share of them, but his heart has always been in the right place. He is usually trying to help others."

"By annoying them and making them wish he would just dissappear."

"Raven, that's unfair! While it is true, he is only trying to help. But someday he will be gone, and you are going to keep asking yourself what could've been. Your affection for him could hurt him? Your powers are dangerous? You will never know what will happen unless you try."

Raven grabbed him, her eyes had turned red when he said the word "affection" and now had him in the air. "I don't feel affection for grass stains." Her voice shook the tower slightly. He cowered under her gaze, until Beast Boy bursted through the door.

"Guys! Umm, did I miss something?"

Raven pushed a pale red Shaman onto the ground. "You missed nothing. Now leave me alone!" She walked towards the door swiflty, before Beast Boy grabbed her arm. "Let me go Beast Boy!"

"Slade's calling."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I would like to thank **Agent of the Divine One** for giving me my only review for the previous chapter, and so I dedicate this chapter to him/her. All those who are reading this story, don't expect an update for a few weeks as I am going on a cruise through the Bahama's. So please review, I like reading them. 


	9. An Epic Battle

_Raven grabbed him, her eyes had turned red when he said the word "affection" and now had him in the air. "I don't feel affection for grass stains." Her voice shook the tower slightly. He cowered under her gaze, until Beast Boy bursted through the door._

_"Guys! Umm, did I miss something?"_

_Raven pushed a pale red Shaman onto the ground. "You missed nothing. Now leave me alone!" She walked towards the door swiflty, before Beast Boy grabbed her arm. "Let me go Beast Boy!"_

_"Slade's calling."_

* * *

Shaman and the Titans stood in front of the television phone that the Titans had, and the screen had Slade covering the entire screen, so the background wasn't very visible. Each of the Titans was glaring at him angrily, while Shaman leaned against a wall in the back. He was watching with interest. Pretty much since he had gotten into Town, he had been hearing "Slade this" and "Slade that", was put into house arrest for suspected liason's with him, and Shaman wanted answers about the whole thing. 

"Robin, I'm dissapointed in you." Slade's monotone voice, slightly filled with static, filled the silent room. They watched Slade's eye go to Shaman before settling back onto Robin. "Keeping innocent bystanders captive. You show yet again how much we are alike."

"What do you want!?!" Robin demanded. He had long ago agreed that he and Slade were similar, but he hated anyone mentioning it. He usually refused to acknowledge the fact.

Slade's eye narrowed as he gazed upon each of the titans. "Since you cannot figure out why I have been dancing around each of you, I will simply tell you my plan." He moved and each of the Titans and Shaman saw a large device in the room. "This Element enhancer is quite the useful generator. If I capture your new friend and put him in here. All his energy will be absorbed and each element will be sent into the city. Hurricanes, earthquakes, Tornadoes, Tidal Waves, Volcanoes. Every kind of natural catastrophe will occur. Though your friend will die in the process, so will you all."

Robin glared at Slade with more hatred than he had ever given before, Starfire looked both angry and worried, Raven hovered impassively, Beast Boy was glaring at Slade with as much intensity as Robin, Cyborg was to the side of the screen, tracing the call. Shaman however, was playing with a yo-yo. Robin eyed the device on the screen. "Where is it Slade!"

"Now Robin, that would be telling. But while you figure it out, I think I'll send the city some company." He cut the connection as the alarm went off. Raven went to the computer while Robin quickly asked Cyborg where the call was coming from.

"Don't know man, couldn't get a lock on him, everything was encrypted. By the time I figured it out he had cut off." Everyone turned to Raven as she brought up the alarm on the screen. Ternion was attacking the pizza place that they went to often. But the combined form of Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload wasn't alone. With him were dozens of Slade bots. They were attacking people at random.

"We can't let Shaman risk being capture, nor can we wait." Raven expressed to Robin, her voice filled with urgency.

"Beast Boy, you and Shaman stay here and guard the tower, keep the security on. The rest of us are going to help the people. Cyborg, while we are travelling, call in the support of the Titans East and Kid Flash. We'll need them." Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire rushed out of the room, while Raven hesitated to glance at Beast Boy and Shaman, before rushing out as well.

Once they had left the island, Beast Boy activated the security. "Well dude, it's just you and me. Want to take on the champ!" He exclaimed holding a copy of Mega-Monkeys 8. Shaman smiled and turned on the gamestation.

* * *

Robin rode the R-cycle as fast as he could safely. Ternion and the Bots were in sight. The weapon system on his bike activated as approached, shooting at the near bots. He looked the side and saw a young woman getting assaulted by a bot. Civilians didn't stand a chance against the bots. His eyes narrowed as he jumped from his bike and kicked the bot. 

Cyborg got out of the Tcar, surveying the damage. The Pizza place had no hope of being repaired, and there were dozens of dead civilians littering the street. Dried blood stained the streets and the walls. He charged his plasmas cannon in his arm, shooting at Ternion and nearby bots. Starfire was flying left and right quickly, shooting Starbolts at the bots on the roofs of nearby buildings as they shot at her and them. Raven materialized behind him and flew into battle as well.

After Robin swiftly dealt with the bot, he was tackled from behind. Assuming it to be another bot, he turned over quickly, strattling the bot and brought his fist up. "Oh Robby-poo! I knew you would come around!" Oh great...he had just saved Kitten. She turned them over so she was strattling him, when a starbolt hit her, sending her flying into an alley. He got up, covering Raven as she summoned sewer drains from under the street and shooting the water at Ternion. Cyborg was nearly overwhelmed as the bots surrounded him. His robotic parts were badly charred.

He felt the ground shake as rocks flew at him from the street. He ran and helped Starfire out of the Crater so they could help Raven. The shots were only inches from hitting her. Each of the four titans kept fighting, but another four dozen of Slade's drones charged down the street behind them. And more were coming.

* * *

Shaman hid behind the couch as another explosion rocked the living room. About 20 minutes had passed after the others left when about 3,000 of the drones hit the Tower. 1,500 of them or so had been taken down by the perimeter defenses, and another 600 were destroyed going up the floors getting to him and Beast Boy. But that left about 900 left for the two of them to fight. Shaman felt his body erupt into fire as he spinned towards a large group headed towards him from the stairs. He caught several of them on fire, as well as part of the living room, and made at least 4 explode. He turned and threw fireballs left and right as the bots charged him, before feeling the floor beneath him crack, and fall apart beneath him, sending him falling down a floor. 

He got up and saw Beast Boy as a monkey, jumping from bot to bot, causing them to shoot each other. "Hey, watch where you're aiming that bot!" Shaman yelled as a shot ended up between his legs, and 3 inches down from where they attached to him. He turned into earth and started slamming bots almost as fast as they rushed him.

* * *

Robin looked up as he lay in a small fissure in the street. A large bot which had been programmed with several forms of martial arts stood over him. It raised its gun to shoot him in the head. It pulled the trigger as a blur flew by, grabbing it's arm and with the momentum, threw him into Ternion. Robing got up as Kid Flash smiled to him. "Does this mean I get my paycheck early?"

Robin glanced to where the shot barely missed him. Ignoring Kid Flash, he got up and charged again. After about 40 minutes of fighting, Slade's reinforcements stopped coming. They now only had to deal with Ternion and about 14 bots. But each of them were injured in more ways that they cared to count. Robin felt like his shoulder has a hole in it, and he thought one of his ribs was broken, if not more. Blood from his forehead was also slowly sliding down his head, and into his mask.

Starfire was also not doing well. Although she probably didn't have anything broken or fractured, she had been shot 4 times in various places, so she was badly burned by the plasma burns. Cyborg was the worst of them. His left arm was damaged beyond repair and his right leg was no longer functional. He was a stationary target refusing to give up. He just kept shooting and shooting, despite the new glitch in his systems which altered the power of his cannon randomly, sometimes only the strength to slightly push a butterfly being shot.

Raven for once was thanking her demon heritage as she could regenerate. But she was also exhausted having had to heal each titan repeatedly. She was nearing unconcsious from simply healing and couldn't fight anymore. Robin pushed himself up, when a wave of darts started flying at them from the rooftops. The remaining bots had scaled the walls and were not shooting darts at them. One buried itself in Robin's forearm. He painfully pulled it out, noticing its peculiar smell. _Slade's using poisoned darts!  
_He realized quickly. He turned to his side and saw the only one not hit by a dart was Kid Flash.

Robin fell as he took a step forward. Pain shooting through his leg. he glanced up and saw Ternion's fat foot coming down on him, before he was whisked away quickly. Mas y Meno's carried him to safety. He smiled as Speedy's arrows flew to the Roof's, destroying each of the remaining bots. BumbleBee flew next to Robin. "Hey Bird Boy. Need us to unclip your wings?" Robin rolled his eyes as she flew off after making the comment. He saw Cyborg fly away from his spot as the ground he was on caved in, part of it going up quickly. It acted as a catapult and he landed roughly near Robin.

"Ternion miss you?"

"No, Jinx showed up and is fighting as well. She handed some of them drones a large can of butt woop in an alley." Despite the situation and that now the Titans East were finishing up Ternion, he smiled. Both Jinx and Bumble Bee were here fighting with them.


	10. Slade's plan

_Robin fell as he took a step forward. Pain shooting through his leg. he glanced up and saw Ternion's fat foot coming down on him, before he was whisked away quickly. Mas y Meno's carried him to safety. He smiled as Speedy's arrows flew to the Roof's, destroying each of the remaining bots. BumbleBee flew next to Robin. "Hey Bird Boy. Need us to unclip your wings?" Robin rolled his eyes as she flew off after making the comment. He saw Cyborg fly away from his spot as the ground he was on caved in, part of it going up quickly. It acted as a catapult and he landed roughly near Robin._

_"Ternion miss you?"_

_"No, Jinx showed up and is fighting as well. She handed some of them drones a large can of butt woop in an alley." Despite the situation and that now the Titans East were finishing up Ternion, he smiled. Both Jinx and Bumble Bee were here fighting with them._

----------------------------------------------------------

"Cyborg, tell me what's on this dart!" Robin tossed a somewhat repaired Cyborg the poisoned dart he was hit with. After the Titans East and Kid Flash had shown up, defeating Ternion became easy. They were now sitting in the middle of the ruined street licking their wounds. Cyborg grabbed the dart and his red eye scanned it.

"Slade sure did a number on us Rob. These darts hit all of us, minus the Titans East and Flash. They won't kill us, but they will keep us out of commision for a few days. Well, maybe not Raven." Robin crushed a rock in his fist. He could feel a fever growing on his forehead, along with a cold sweat. He could already tell this wouldn't be fun.

"All right Titans, we need to head back to the Tower and check with Beast Boy and Shaman. Now that we've dealt with Ternion, we need to keep Slade from getting Shaman at all costs." Each Titan nodded. Having been briefed on what Slade was doing, All of them knew what was going on.

Kid Flash zoomed towards the Tower ahead of them. As Starfire was helping Robin up, Kid Flash's blur came right back to them. But when he was slow enough for them to see his facial expression, it was clear that something bad had happened. "Guys! The Tower! It's bad!"

"What's bad?" Aqua Lad asked with annoyance. Despite his respect for other Titans, he was annoyed when there was something important that needed to be said, and they never said it. Kid Flash didn't answer. He just grabbed Aqua Lad and pulled him. In 5 seconds they had come back, and Aqua Lad looked scared. Even then all he said was, "We need to get there as soon as possible.

The Tship had to be called to carry them as Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were growing more and more ill by the minute. Raven's systems weren't as bad as the others, but the signs were there with sweat. Or the 79 degree weather could have something to do it. As the Tower came into sight, Robin's face fell. A little over a quarter of the top of the T had been blown away, every window was broken, the water and the island was littered with Slade Bots. Hundreds of them.

They even had to force the door open, using both Cyborg's strength and Starfire's strength. Eventually after forcing open three doors, Raven teleported all of them to the Main room. Every room they had been through was littered with Slade Bots, claw marks, burns, indentations, and water damage. But the common room was the worst. Thousands of small robotic parts filled the room, as well as dozens of Slade Bots. There was a huge whole in the floor, and the room below was filled with even more Bots.

"We should've left more of us here." Robin said while on his knees. Cyborg punched a hole in the badly charred couch.

"I should've known Slade would attack the Tower."

Bumble Bee hovered in the air above the hole. "Hey Sparky! There's no way you could've known. Don't blame yourself."

Jinx looked into the hall. "Don't worry Stone. Slade will be stopped. It'll all work out." And as she finished talking she glared at Bee who glared back. Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad raised eyebrows, as well as smirks. That was until some debris from the ceiling fell on Speedy's and Aqualad's heads. Everyone looked up to see legs coming out of a whole in the ceiling, as well as a green hand, which soon fell all the way through landing on top of Cyborg. Raven flew over quickly to help her green friend up.

"Beast Boy, are you all...right?" The teen she had helped up wasn't Beast Boy, but Shaman. His eyes were wide, and he had several burns. "They took Beast Boy."

----------------------------------------

They all sat in the infirmary, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Shaman were in blankets on the beds. They had also found a poisoned dart in Shaman's neck. Same thing as the others had. "They swarmed all over us. Too many to count. The security wiped out the majority of Slade's drones but more kept coming. Beast Boy and I were fighting them, but their numbers were too many. Beast Boy told me that our only chance of winning was to spread the fight over as much as the Tower as we could. That way the Security would be on our side. So that's what we did. But for every drone we destroyed, another 20 rose from the wreckage. But still, we fought on. Beast Boy and I were separated early in the battle. He went down the floors and I went up. Soon I couldn't go up any further as I was on the roof. There were about 3 dozen other bots fighting me there. Soon I fell, and a bomb from the floor beneath me blew and I fell down again. The good news is I survived and most of the bots on the upper levels were destroyed. The bad news is that it took out the security.

They swarmed us again, their numbers too many to count. But just as suddenly as they appeared again, they left. They made no effort to take me prisoner. I looked out a window and saw them take an unconscious Beast Boy on a boat. I went after to rescue him, but more bots were waiting in an ambush. I don't think it was me Slade wanted."

Raven felt her pulse quicken as she listened. And she remembered something Shaman once told her.

_"Raven, as an old saying goes, 'You don't know what good thing's you have until they're gone.'_

And now she knew he was right. She didn't know what Slade wanted with Beast Boy. But Azar help her, if Beast Boy was harmed in anyway. Well, Slade would be paying her father a little visit.

------------------------------------

Beast Boy woke up feeling very groggy. The first thing he noticed was that he was in no way bound, nor had he any clue where he was, and that Slade was only a few feet away from him.

"Don't try to morph Beast Boy. I gave you a sedative so you can talk and listen, but other than that your movement is limited." Beast Boy heard and didn't listen. He tried morphing and found he couldn't. He couldn't move his fingers, he couldn't move at all. Slade was right. "Now Beast Boy, you probably didn't listen to me and still tried to morph."

"What do you want Slade!"

Slade's eye narrowed as he gazed down towards Beast Boy. "I want my new apprentice to be quiet." He picked up Beast Boy and positioned him to see a very large screen. On the screen was the bloodstreams of several people, in fact it was the blood streams of Shaman, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. And there was nothing but the blood.

"It's blood, big deal." Beast Boy stated sarcastically, before seeing a metal case in one flow through the screen quickly, other soon followed in the others.

"Each of those cases hold a virus. A virus that is very familiar to you. That is, if you can remember Sakutia." The only response Beast Boy gave was his eyes widening. "There's only a few hundred that I had placed on the darts. The poison will make the Titans believe that the poison was meant to slow them down, completely unaware of them. And since there are so few cases of the virus, the chances of finding them are even less likely than the probes I had used before. And unlike Robin, there is no turning it off. I do not have a cure."

Beast Boy could feel himself sweating with worry for his friends now. He remembered the seizures, the convulsions, the sky high fevers, it was a nightmare. A nightmare he did not want to place on anyone...well, he could think of a few people. Some deserved it. But his friends were completely innocent. "What about the elemental enhancer?"

A small chuckle was all that Beast Boy heard for a few minutes. "That was bait for a much larger trap. It was to separate you from the others. You are the logical choice to stick with Shaman. Beast Boy, I tell you this. IF you do not follow every single command from me. The smallest request, the tiniest of favors, then your friends will suffer what you've suffered. And there is no turning back once they do. All I have to do is push the button and your friends will be infected." He held out a button connected to his gloved hand. "And I will make you watch. Do we have a deal?"


	11. Weaving the Tapestry

_"Each of those cases hold a virus. A virus that is very familiar to you. That is, if you can remember Sakutia." The only response Beast Boy gave was his eyes widening. "There's only a few hundred that I had placed on the darts. The poison will make the Titans believe that the poison was meant to slow them down, completely unaware of them. And since there are so few cases of the virus, the chances of finding them are even less likely than the probes I had used before. And unlike Robin, there is no turning it off. I do not have a cure."_

_Beast Boy could feel himself sweating with worry for his friends now. He remembered the seizures, the convulsions, the sky high fevers, it was a nightmare. A nightmare he did not want to place on anyone...well, he could think of a few people. Some deserved it. But his friends were completely innocent. "What about the elemental enhancer?"_

_A small chuckle was all that Beast Boy heard for a few minutes. "That was bait for a much larger trap. It was to separate you from the others. You are the logical choice to stick with Shaman. Beast Boy, I tell you this. IF you do not follow every single command from me. The smallest request, the tiniest of favors, then your friends will suffer what you've suffered. And there is no turning back once they do. All I have to do is push the button and your friends will be infected." He held out a button connected to his gloved hand. "And I will make you watch. Do we have a deal?"_

* * *

Beast Boy stumbled back into his room. His body was covered in scratches and bruises. "I'll never complain about Robin's training ever again." He muttered to himself. Slade's training, while effective, was exceptionally dangerous. He had to use far more concentration in training than he ever had to before. Because one mistake in Slade's training program could effectively kill him. Almost happened several times. And each time it happened, he was chastised by Slade before being punched in the stomach. Beast Boy had no doubt that Slade wouldn't shed any tears if he died in a training accident, it would just hinder whatever plan he had. 

It didn't take Beast Boy long to figure out why Slade wanted him as an apprentice, actually when he could move again, Slade outright told him.

_"My green friend, it shouldn't be a surprise. You have an extraordinary amount of potential. It's true that Robin draws most of the attention with him having no powers and still being one of the best on the team, his potential his reached its limit. But you are another story. The class clown, the comic relief, the one no truly takes serious, the joke, and completely underestimated. Yet it is through years of observation that I have noticed your potential._

_Whenever you put your heart into accomplishing something, you never give up. Your ideas and plans in solving a situation are off the wall but work as no one ever expects it. What you lack in forward thinking and strategy you make up in skill and determination. What you lack in tactics you make up with creativity. I will train you to think. You are nothing more than loose threads in a tapestry." As he said this he showed him a tapestry made of nothing but loose threads and nothing visible "But when we combine your attributes together, they will weave together into something that'll last through time." And he revealed another tapestry that was had none of the previous flaws. Not only that but it was seemed to combine every color in existence and the only word that could describe it was perfect._

It was a gamble on Slade's part to be sure. He put it as helping a caterpillar reach its full potential during the metamorphosis. He didn't know what he would get, but he was sure it would be worth it. To Beast Boy however, it was torture. He hated thinking, he hated focusing on things besides pranks and making Raven smile. Slade put him through combat training, studying, philosophy (he didn't know why he needed that, but Slade told him if he could come up with a logical reason why he should take philosophy, he wouldn't have to take it anymore), strategy, keeping his head cool in a fight. The last one was actually the hardest to accomplish but a necessity if he wanted to live through the training. At first he thought Slade was trying to kill him, that was until he saw Slade train. It made what Beast Boy went through look like a walk in the Park. No wonder Robin could never beat him. One mistake of Slade's would kill him 10 times in a second during that regimen. And the two weeks that Beast Boy had been training had yet to kill him.

* * *

Shaman watched as Raven flew off of the roof to look for Beast Boy again. Everyday for the past two weeks she would hover above the city in meditation, looking for Beast Boy's aura to find him. And each day she did this longer, and longer, and longer. He shrugged and went into the main room where Cyborg was doing a scan. Cyborg had found a way to hack into big business's and look through there alley cameras for any sign of Beast Boy. That was all he did lately. Robin went out night and day looking into various leads that usually were dead ends. They all did actually. But he, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire didn't actually start until the five day disease finally left. For which they all were thankful for. 

The Titans East had set themselves up on the other side of the city, and Kid Flash often zipped and zoomed between them delivering messages and looking for Beast Boy. All electronic use was being used to find and help their green friend. Jinx was staying at the Tower, but for _some_ reason Bumble Bee visited frequently. Shaman found their mutual infatuation with the robotic teen hilarious. The two of them wouldn't leave the other in a room alone so they could have a chance with Cyborg, ruining their own chances while doing so, and keeping Cyborg out of it.

The door to the main room opened and Robin was sitting in front of the TV, the whole city map was on it as he studied it diligently. Areas were highlighted in red that they had previously searched. After 6 hours a few areas would lose the light, in case Slade moved into any of them previously so they would search again. Shaman sat next to him and looked at the gibberish called data on the coffee table. "Shaman, I need to, I mean I want to apologize." Shaman looked up from the gibberish to Robin looking at him pityingly. He also saw Starfire smile from the kitchen. 'She must have something to do with this.'

"I've been hard on you, accusing you of things which weren't true. And I'm sorry." Robin's head was bowed in shame. But Shaman saw a smile just before the mouth went out of view. 'This guy's a good actor. Probably Starfire encouraged this or he exaggerated how he felt to her and she is making him act on it. I'm more inclined to think the latter.' He opened his mouth to respond as the alarm went off. Some new weapon that had been developed was being stolen.

* * *

They arrived on the scene and saw a shadow running away. Raven's eyes glowed and a black shield went up in front of the thief. Shaman landed behind him, turning into water so that he could soak the suit, destroy any mechanical stuff in it, make it heavy, whatever works. As the other Titans showed up as the thief turned around. Shaman turned back into his normal blue self upon seeing that the thief was...Beast Boy. 


	12. For the love of Tofu!

_They arrived on the scene and saw a shadow running away. Raven's eyes glowed and a black shield went up in front of the thief. Shaman landed behind him, turning into water so that he could soak the suit, destroy any mechanical stuff in it, make it heavy, whatever works. As the other Titans showed up as the thief turned around. Shaman turned back into his normal blue self upon seeing that the thief was...Beast Boy._

* * *

"Not a word Changeling, they're not your friends anymore. Do not talk to them, give any clues, or anything that would help them figure it out. Otherwise..." Beast Boy's...Changeling's eyes narrowed as he heard the command. He pointed an advanced form of the thermal blaster, similar to Robin's when he was an apprentice, but much more lethal. It was great that he knew more words now, it wasn't great in how he learned them. Books. 

He shot at the ground in front of the Titans so a fissure was created by the explosion, as well as smoke. As they covered their eyes he slipped away as fast as he could. On a nearby building he looked back. Robin was talking to the others, but where was Shaman? "Hyaaa!" He turned and saw a huge rocky fist fly at him and hit him in the stomach. He flew back a few feet. He looked up and there was a yellow skinned Shaman staring at him, his bloodshot eyes were glistening with tears. "Why! For the love of all the elements and Tofu of this world! Why?!?"

But Changeling...Beast Boy couldn't answer, not the way his friends wanted him too. He answered the way his master Slade wanted him too. By charging Shaman as the alien animal he saw on Tamaran. Shaman only had enough time to jump out of the way, his elbow banging hard against the cement. He watched as Beast Boy flew into night, a shadow in the moon, a stain on his mind. One that would not leave until he knew.

He tried getting up but found it too painful. He felt someone pick up his arm, then felt the odd sensation of thousands of needles painlessly entering it. He looked at Raven's glowing blue hands as she healed his broken arm. "I've reduced it to a minor fracture, but you will need a cast for a few weeks." He nodded, his throat had a rock in it too large for him to get words past. His sight darkened, blurred, and soon all he could see was that moving traffic light...Robin coming near him before he blacked out.

* * *

Changeling entered the lair where Slade was sitting, watching several screens of Beast Boy's mission. He knew what was coming. "Excellent work Garfield. Your mistakes were minimal, you followed my orders to the letter. All you needed was a mentor. Someone who could help you claim the potential that you have." 

"Claim this Slade!" Beast Boy shouted before turning into a cheetah and charging Slade. That was until Slade's bo staff landed within his jaws causing him to stop, then throwing him to the ground. Beast Boy tried getting up when Slade's heavily armored foot crashed into his ribs. Gasping for breath, Beast Boy grasped the floor, pushing himself up until a heavy hand forced his face into the concrete.

"I monitored your vital signs on the mission Beast Boy. Adrenaline, endorphins, you do not want to admit it. But on some level, there was a thrill. Higher than Robin had. Probably from your background when you were a thief. You have a larger history with crime than Robin, because you've been on both side's of the fence. You understand the rush, the thrill, the pleasure of outwitting those who try and stop you. You know what it is like to stay 3 steps ahead of an enemy. And you love it. Such traits kept you alive when you were

"Shut it Slade! I'm not proud of what I once was nor did I have understanding of Justice then."

"That would be Master to you, Changeling!" He threw Beast Boy against a wall. He rushed towards where Beast Boy was, when a large green elephant rushed at him, waving it's trunk at him. Slade pushed his muscles sideways, summersaulting under the trunk, using his momentum to get behind the great behemoth. He got up as a large Lion clawed at his throat. He leaned backwards so the lion's angle would be off. It landed on its paws, looking pleased with itself. Slade looked at where some scars would be on his chest from the claws that tore through his armor. _Interesting. He's progressing faster than I had hoped. He didn't get that deep when we fought at the park._ He jumped aside as a panther leaped at him. He turned around, twisting his bo-staff at an angle where it collided with Changeling's skull, knocking him out.

"I was wrong to consider Robin for an apprentice. I have arguably the most adaptive and dangerous of them."

* * *

Shaman paced back and forth in the Living Room as Cyborg, Mas y Menos, and Speedy tried getting their thoughts off of what happened by playing Gamestation. They informed the Titans East, who had been fighting an escaped Plasmus downtown, what happened. Jinx and BumbleBee were behind the couch, on either side of Cyborg's shoulders, glaring at the other. Robin and Raven were at the computer. Finally after 30 minutes of tense silence, Cyborg threw down his remote and headed to the mainframe. "Beast Boy wouldn't betray us unless he had a good reason. That reason may very well be because of probes like with Robin. I'm checking all of us." Shaman glanced at Cyborg, then turned to stare at a wall. He hoped this would give an answer, but he just didn't know. 

And he was right. All of them had been checked, there was no sign of any probes. There was a higher electrical level in the blood, but everyone assumed it was stress and the effects of the adrenaline that night.


	13. The Truth Question

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the long update time. I had finals last week...and I wanted to see if a long update time, but not too long would increase the number of reviews I get as they seemed to decrease when I was doing one a week. Anywho, here's this chapter dedicated to both **Moonlit Pride** and **Agent of the Divine One** as they were the only reviewers._  
_

_Shaman paced back and forth in the Living Room as Cyborg, Mas y Menos, and Speedy tried getting their thoughts off of what happened by playing Gamestation. They informed the Titans East, who had been fighting an escaped Plasmus downtown, what happened. Jinx and BumbleBee were behind the couch, on either side of Cyborg's shoulders, glaring at the other. Robin and Raven were at the computer. Finally after 30 minutes of tense silence, Cyborg threw down his remote and headed to the mainframe. "Beast Boy wouldn't betray us unless he had a good reason. That reason may very well be because of probes like with Robin. I'm checking all of us." Shaman glanced at Cyborg, then turned to stare at a wall. He hoped this would give an answer, but he just didn't know. _

_And he was right. All of them had been checked, there was no sign of any probes. There was a higher electrical level in the blood, but everyone assumed it was stress and the effects of the adrenaline that night._

* * *

It had been two weeks since they found Beast Boy had betrayed them. And they had fought him three times, and each time no one could get a word out of him. Robin told them how Slade wouldn't let him talk to them because of the probes, so whatever Slade had over Beast Boy, he was using it to keep him from talking to them as well. 

Raven was meditating on the roof, both to get her conflicting emotions under control and to try and find Beast Boy. "Raven!" She heard behind her, breaking her concentration and causing her to fall down. She turned to glare at whoever distracted her. "What do you want Beast Boy!?!"

Behind her stood Robin, though his body posture showed he was depressed, the glint in his...mask along with his smirk, showed he was amused. "I see why Beast Boy found joy in this, did you often say my name when he caused you to fall?" Raven pulled her hood up. She didn't know what she was feeling for Beast Boy, but Shaman was taking great pleasure in helping her figure it out. Meaning he just kept trying to bring out moment's they had. Such as the time he had somehow found the clip on the computer where she had hugged him after Malchior. He went flying towards a wall until turning into water, soaking Cyborg and Robin on the couch from the splash he made while hitting the wall.

"No, I was just so used to him doing this than you. What do you want?" She eyed him as he a sheen grew on his forehead. 'Sweat? What would he be nervous about?'

"Ummm, I came to ask you if you had any luck?" Raven shook her head. "None of us can figure out why he's doing this. You do know what we do to criminals. And like every other criminal we must bring Beast Boy down." She knew that of course. They all did, which was why that every time they faced him Shaman would try and talk with him, get him alone or something. But every time, Beast Boy was getting tougher and tougher. Whatever training Slade was putting him through was working. For not only did Beast Boy fight harder than ever, he also fought smarter.

_FLASHBACK_

_Speedy, Aqualad, Mas y Menos stood facing Beast Boy all by himself. Aqualad stepped forward. "Beast Boy! As your friend we need to talk about this." Beast Boy looked sad, before saying a few words. "I'm sorry." He charged. Speedy shot an arrow, Aqualad rode a wave, while Mas y Menos tried making him dizzy. None of them wanted to hurt him, but would bring him down if necessary. Beast Boy was running towards them while the blur that was the Spanish twins came up from behind him, until he wasn't there anymore. Beast Boy had completely disappeared. That was what they thought until a 12 ton mammoth separated the twins, using its trunk to knock one of them out. _

_A gorilla stood where the mammoth was and started picking up barrels and threw them. The barrels flew over both of Speedy's and Aqualad's heads, utterly missing them. A cheetah dodged left and right as arrows and water balls dropped towards him. One of the arrows hit the barrels, which were right next to a generator for the building they were in. The members of the Titans East were blasted out of the building as it exploded. No one knew where Beast Boy went after that, but they now knew not to underestimate how smart Beast Boy could be. The four members of the Titans East were put into intensive care after that._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So why else did you come up here."

Robin shifted on his feet. His mask seemed to go back and forth guiltily as he counted the rocks on the roof. "I thought we could talk a bit." Raven felt one of her eyebrows raise. She waited for him to continue after five minutes of silence. "I can't help but feel somewhat responsible for Beast Boy. I have failed him in so many ways. There was the Beast incident, but I still feel justified with that. He was more than ready to attack you in the hall, his mood kept shifting, and he was rude and for once, not lazy. And, and, and I can't stop thinking of how many times I didn't take him seriously when I should have." Raven nodded. He was feeling guilty.

"Robin, it isn't your fault, though your actions may have annoyed Beast Boy at times." Robin smiled.

"Thanks Raven, I really need to talk to someone" She really hated comforting people.

* * *

Beast Boy sat at a desk while Slade looked on. He hated verbal tests. "Changeling, what question brings truth?" Piece of cake.

"Why."

"And why does that question bring the truth?"

"Because the who's, what's, when's and where's are details. The why gives truth. Without reason or motive there is nothing.

"Be more specific."

"When a person tries to give explanations, that person would fill in the who's the what's the where's and the how's quickly. But when a person tries understanding the motive, it is usually stated last and harder to understand. Everything else is obvious."

"Your point is proven with your own explanation, you didn't tell me why." Slade's eyes narrowed. "Give me an example. Why are you green?"

"I had a very rare tropical virus when I was younger. The same one you're using."

Slade nodded. "Why do you have your powers?"

"No one knows. Some think it was the disease, other's think it was the cure. But no one really knows."

Beast Boy watched as Slade's eyes narrowed. Every verbal test had something more to do with diseases, always going back to Sakutia. Why did Slade keep asking this? More than likely trying to get information on the virus from the only survivor of it. He wanted to find out what could happen if anyone else survived.


	14. Happily ever after or is it?

_Slade nodded. "Why do you have your powers?"_

_"No one knows. Some think it was the disease, other's think it was the cure. But no one really knows."_

_Beast Boy watched as Slade's eyes narrowed. Every verbal test had something more to do with diseases, always going back to Sakutia. Why did Slade keep asking this? More than likely trying to get information on the virus from the only survivor of it. He wanted to find out what could happen if anyone else survived._

* * *

Raven walked down the street towards the book store. There was too much tension back at the tower. Jinx and Bumble Bee were competing for Cyborg's attention, Shaman and Robin worked constantly at the computer trying to find clues, or were versing Speedy and Mas y Menos at the Gamestation. Turned out that Shaman was pretty darn good. Aqualad kept arguing with Speedy about what to eat. Cyborg didn't care what either had as long as there was meat, but Aqualad refused to have any form of seafood which was Speedy's favorite. 

Overall, everyone was arguing with everyone.

Raven walked into the store when her psychic readings started going off the chart. She closed her eyes tightly after feeling...pain? From whom? Beast Boy! She concentrated for a few moments before her eyes opened faster than saying her usual mantra at its fastest. She pulled out her communicator. "Robin, I know where Beast Boy is."

* * *

They all stood outside of the book store. As soon as Robin got the call, he and all the others rushed off and was there in 13 minutes. A manhole was open in the sewer where Raven had gone down. "Well yall, it looks like that's where we need to go." Cyborg stated bluntly. Shaman (who now had yellow skin) smiled. There was no doubt that Raven hadn't waited for them. He jumped in face first, turning into water so he could travel in the current down there. One by one they all went down into the sewer to track down Beast Boy and Slade. 

As the last of them went down, the camera that had been watching them from the alley drove back to the slade bot that had been controlling it.

* * *

Raven shadow phased quickly through the tunnels underneath the city. She knew she should've waited for Robin and the others, but she needed to find and free Beast Boy, before she sent him to another dimension for making her worry so much. She focused every now and then to destroy the camera's that she came across. Gliding over the water for a little over a half hour she saw the door that led to Beast Boy, right below Titans Tower. Slade had rebuilt here? It wouldn't seem outrageous for him to return to a place that had been destroyed before. 

As she reached for the handle, a huge surge of water splashed up in front of her. She fell back into the water, the black aura surrounding her hands to deal with her attacker. A black raven claw charged the blue skinned friend of Beast Boy, Shaman.

"Jeesh Rae! You almost gave me a heart attack...where are we?" Raven dropped one of her hands while the other made an aura on the door, opening it. She heard water splashing behind her, she sensed it was Mas y Menos, with the others close behind. Shaman turned into air and glided through the door slowly.

Robin and Starfire landed near Raven and Shaman where they had paused. Each titan (including Terra, Kid Flash, Shaman, and the Titans East) crept in slowly as they now could hear Slade and Beast Boy talking, clear as crystal.

* * *

"Slade, I don't" Beast Boy was interrupted by Slade punching him in the stomach. 

"It's 'Master' to you Changeling." Beast Boy grunted in pain. It was actually a cool name aside from the fact that Slade gave it to him.

"Very well...**master**, I no longer have to learn philosophy or logic from you." Slade turned to him. Anyone within earshot could hear the venom in Beast Boy's words.

And why, pray tell, do you no longer have to learn what I have to teach?"

"Because you said I wouldn't if I came up with a good reason not too. And that reason would be that it is far more important to learn from experiencing what life has to offer, or what we could take than simply learning the theory from a **master.**" Beast Boy's eyes narrowed and his voice got softer with each passing word. That was until Slade's foot collided with Beast Boy's head. He stopped concentrating on the stars when Slade's knee went into his stomach.

"Good try, apprentice. But what you failed to state was that learning the theory is only the first step. You need to learn all you can before applying it. You can't expect to tell me that you can speak any new language instantaneously. It requires learning the vowels, the constants, the subtle differences in tone. Learning the alphabet before learning the words, before learning how to say the sentences. You had flaws in your statement, so it is no good." He got off of the choking Beast Boy.

Beast Boy glared at Slade and rushed him. Slade turned and barely leaped out of the way as a King Cobra nipped at his legs. A lion's claw, a gorilla's fist, a tiger's fangs. Slade was working overtime to avoid these dangerous animals. But getting the skunk's spray off of his uniform would be large waste of time, easier to make better armor. His young protege no longer relied on the larger, more powerful animals. He made great use of smaller ones that did very little. The monkey flying around around his armor, the flying squirrel clawing at his legs, the fire-ant, he had grown very affective at using the smaller animals as well as the larger ones.

Finally after twirling around and bringing his bo-staff around and hitting the stallion on the head, knocking him to the ground as a human again. "Changeling, I offer all my knowledge, all my power and you try and get out of it. You are now more effective than all of the titans in fighting because you have become unpredictable. You can adapt to any situation and to any enemy because of me. But all you can think about is how much YOU DO NOT WANT TO DO IT! Your worthless friends distract you. Maybe I should do you a favor and get rid of that distraction?"

Beast Boy grimaced. "No, please dude, I'll do whatever you ask. Learn whatever you wish to teach."

Slade nodded. "Then you will kill the guests watching us in the doorway."

Beast Boy turned quickly to see his friends shocked faces at being discovered. He looked right and left to come up with a...strategy. An evil smirk crossed Beast Boys' face. "No." He quickly turned into a cheetah and charged the generator that powered the receiver to cases and the button that Slade kept on him.

"Changeling!" Slade called, his voice full of anger. He reached towards the button and pressed it at the same moment a gorilla's fist smashed the generator. His eye narrowed as he subtly typed a code in his arm. Another apprentice lost.

"New deal Slade, we kick your butt here and you go to jail, or you give up peacefully and you still go to jail." Beast Boy exclaimed full of confidence...until about 100 of the largest drones Slade had burst into the room. Slade ran to his controller and pulled a switch, activating the self-destruct of the base.

"Another day, Titans. We shall face each other another day."

"Titans Go!" Both Bee and Robin shouted as they all tried getting out of there.

* * *

"Well Dudes and dudettes! That is the story of how the coolest and best looking Titan, who is yours truly, handled dealing with Slade." Beast Boy's smug look amused almost all of them. 

"Well Beast Boy, maybe some day you could be renamed Changeling." Robin chuckled. He looked around, everyone was celebrating. There was pizza, pizza, pizza, tofu waffles, and pizza. Cyborg had finished setting up the probe thingamajig from the time that Robin was Slade's apprentice, and only Raven was left to get the small capsules out of her. The sound of someone barfing interrupted his musings. "What's the matter Shaman, ate pizza?" Jinx asked the somewhat pale blue teen.

He fell down, slightly twitching. "I wish." was all he said. Everyone stared as Shaman seemed to have a seizure. Cyborg quickly picked him up and ran him to the infirmiry.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin sat outside. Beast Boy because one of his best friends was sick, Raven because she felt like she needed to talk to him again, and Robin to apologize again and offer him a spot with the titans. They sat waiting for about 2 hours when a very pale Cyborg came out. "You are not going to like this guys."

Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy looked at each other slightly. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's got sakutia."


	15. A look into the Past

Author's Note: Hello everyone. Another update here. I'm just leaving a note saying that I would recommend reading the previous chapter as I had made Beast Boy turning from Slade's apprentice longer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

_Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin sat outside. Beast Boy because one of his best friends was sick, Raven because she felt like she needed to talk to him again, and Robin to apologize again and offer him a spot with the titans. They sat waiting for about 2 hours when a very pale Cyborg came out. "You are not going to like this guys."_

_Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy looked at each other slightly. "What's wrong with him?"_

_"He's got sakutia."_

* * *

Beast Boy felt a metaphorical knife pierce his heart. Cyborg had to be wrong, had to be. 'I destroyed the source, the probes are gone! The only way Shaman could have Sakutia would be if Slade...' "Oh no!" Raven and Robin turned towards Beast Boy, his eyes wide, filled with both tears and realization. "Slade must've been drawing power so if I would betray him, he could still take down someone before we got back to the tower." He was interrupted by loud coughing from within the infirmary. He rushed in to see Shaman coughing up blood and twitching uncontrollably, randomly turning into elements without going normal, weakening him severely.

Cyborg was rushing back and forth trying to find a sedative. Raven rolled her eyes at Cyborg. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She softly said, before a black aura surrounded Shaman's head and he fell asleep. "His coughing was bugging me." She explained before headed off to the roof to meditate.

Beast Boy watched her form leave before turning to his two best friends. He knew of something that may help. Something he had kept hidden as he didn't like thinking of his past. He rushed to his room and started searching through all his piles of...whatever it was and his clothes, and his closet, and his bunk bed 'Dude, I don't want to know what half that stuff is' he thought grimly to himself. Finally he found it inside his toy monkey that helped teach him to count. (A/N: In episode **Fear Itself**) He rushed back to Cyborg with his precious in his hand.

"Cyborg, this may help. Think you could download it. Cyborg took a look at the book Beast Boy held out.

"What is this? Hmmmm...Medical journal of Mark Logan."

* * *

Raven was attempting to meditate on the roof when she felt his aura approach. "Hey Rae." His usual overly chipper voice said grimly.

"Beast Boy, my name is Raven, not Rae." She turned and glared at her green friend. He held his hands up and ducked his head.

"Seriously Rae, I need to talk to someone!" He said from behind a garbage can he was hiding behind. 'Where did that come from?' She wondered. "Ra...ven, please." She raised an eyebrow before nodding. He came out slowly, as if testing the water to see if she was serious about having an actual conversation with him. He walked slower than most babies learning to walk did, as if every step was taking him from the claws to the fangs. Finally he stood approximately four feet in front of her, sweating profusely.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Raven asked calmly.

If anything, her calm voice terrified him even more. "Raven, you know that we are friends right?" She nodded. "Well, I want to talk about, well, Shaman." Raven nodded though she sighed softly in disappointment. "I know exactly what he's going through, and it's not fun. I gave Cyborg my dad's medical journal on Sakutia so maybe he could come up with a cure or something, but I don't know if the same cure that worked with me would work on Shaman with his dna. I mean he turns into the very elements. He must be more unstable than me!" Raven almost smiled. Yup, they definitely could be considered mentally unstable at times. Beast Boy, well, being Beast Boy, and Shaman seeing people's emotions that don't exist. They can't exist.

"Do you know how long he has?" Raven asked softly. He shook his head. 

"With those powers of his, less time than I had. And I only had about a week." She gulped loudly, ignoring the sound of everyone's cries of complaint that the gamestation exploded in the middle of a race. "Raven, I want you to go into my head, see that time from a new point of view, see things I have forgotten. We need to save his life."

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. But she could see the necessity of it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She repeated her mantra as her soul self went into his head.

The things she saw surprised her. Slavery! Social Rejection, Obnoxious cousins? That's different. She finally found Sakutia after witnessing his parent's deaths' and his blaming himself for it. She watched it all play before her eyes. She watched the notes be taken by his father and was impressed. This guy spoke so fluently and calmly even as his son lay dying on the table in front of him. But there was nothing valuable. Nothing, though his fascination with her bra he kept in his closet was amusing. Not that she would tell him that.

She left his mind. He looked at her hopefully. "I found nothing that could help save his life." He looked down glumly.


	16. Finding a Cure

_The things she saw surprised her. Slavery! Social Rejection, Obnoxious cousins? That's different. She finally found Sakutia after witnessing his parent's deaths' and his blaming himself for it. She watched it all play before her eyes. She watched the notes be taken by his father and was impressed. This guy spoke so fluently and calmly even as his son lay dying on the table in front of him. But there was nothing valuable. Nothing, though his fascination with her bra he kept in his closet was amusing. Not that she would tell him that._

_She left his mind. He looked at her hopefully. "I found nothing that could help save his life." He looked down glumly._

* * *

Cyborg peered through each and every page. Studied everything, copied it into the electronic half of his brain. Whoever this Mark Logan was, he was a medical genius. Cyborg had never seen such brilliant theories made by the so simple things. This guy knew so much about Sakutia. 

**'Sakutia appears to be the link between man and animal. Understanding the link may very well save my son's life. The only known survivors have been animals. Creatures who act on instinct without logically thinking anything through. Primal, simple yet complex, yet all that occurs is a change of color within the animals. If I can find the link between humans and animals, and put that link into Garfield, he may have a chance. How this will change his life, I know not. But I will not risk losing him while there is energy in my body!'**

Cyborg read every detail. This guy's commitment to his son was awe inspiring. He wished his mother had been that committed...but had she not, he would never have met his family born outside of his family. The Titans stood together, fought together (both villains and each other for who gets the last slice of pizza, he smiled at that though) and if necessary, die together. Shaman had been treated poorly by them all except Beast Boy. He owed it to him to try and save his life. Yet doing so would be impossible unless he could...find...the link between man and animal just as Dr. Logan had done. And the best way to do that, was to go to the back of the journal.

Cyborg excitedly mulled through it. Top to bottom, from beginning to end, from nut to bolt, from his baby to Bee and Jin...where did that come from? 'Aww, it doesn't matter.' He thought quickly. He could think about it afterwards.

* * *

Beast Boy struggled trying to use his brain. He had so hoped to give the poor organ a vacation after leaving Slade, but his friend's life needed it. Didn't mean he had to enjoy using it. If only this was as easy as shape shifting. Then he could be somewhat useful in saving his best friends life. He stopped his thought process when Cyborg came out of the door and onto the roof. Cyborg had a strange gleam in his eye as he looked at Beast Boy. "What?" He had a feeling he wouldn't like this. 

"Beast Boy, I think I found a way to save Shaman." Beast Boy looked up quickly. So he would like it. "However." Cyborg continued, cutting off Beast Boy's thought about it. "I need you to do something for me. And we need every Titan watching in case another misses something." Cyborg's grin was growing stronger. Beast Boy only saw that particular smile on the occasions when Cyborg was, a) planning a prank, b) Gathering blackmail, or c) Doing something that would help the team that would embarrass anyone but himself. He knew he wouldn't like this.

He knew it, he didn't like it. It was humiliating, degrading ('Hey, I learned a new word!' he thought to himself), but very helpful. He could hear all the female titans begging not to be involved. If it worked, they could have a cure for Shaman by tomorrow, but if it didn't, then Beast Boy would be embarrassed for nothing, and would have to deal with Cyborg and Robin teasing him non-stop. But if it helped Shaman...he would do it. Not that he had a choice in the matter.

The arguing outside of the room was still going on. He lay down on his bed thinking of what he was about to do. He had to...okay so he didn't want to think about it. He looked around his room to see anything else that he could think about. His computer...nah, he was too worried to play Mega-Monkies or Super Wrench Omega, which Cyborg gave to him last Christmas. He still had to remove the plastic from around the case. Magazines...read them all too many times, his Hello Kitty cup. 'Now why do I keep that?' He thought to himself. Oh yeah, it had a cat on it that was constantly mocked by guys and he loved animals. His door opening...uh oh. It was time. Robin, Cyborg, and a chuckling Kid Flash stood in the door way. Robin was smiling and it was obvious that Cyborg was trying to hold back his taunts and criticisms. And Kid Flash, well, he made no effort whatsoever. He burst out laughing at what Beast Boy had to do for Shaman. Beast Boy only agreed if no told Shaman what happened. He also asked Raven to get rid of any blackmail material...such as pictures or recordings that he knew Cyborg and Robin would make, and then conveniently "forget" where they put them so Shaman could find them. She agreed only because she thought such things were immature.

He walked down the hall slowly, his eyes gazing at the cloak Raven lent him for this. She said the only reason she gave it to him was because it was too small, and Starfire accidentally spilled pink paint on it so she was going to burn it anyway. But examining the paint revealed it had been put on in a hurry, and deliberately. A brush did this. It was also recent as it had a burn mark he put into it when he was Slade's apprentice. She must have not thought this all the way through. He entered into the training room where everyone was waiting at their own little screens that they were too watch. Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos had their hands over their mouths, trying to hold back laughter, while Jinx, Bee, and Starfire had blushes and glared at the guys. Raven gaze turned towards the door as it opened. "Let's get this over with so I could wash my eyes sooner." She said slowly.

Beast Boy felt a blush growing on his cheeks as a glass door opened up in the huge tube in the middle of the room. Everyone was at their posts except Beast Boy. He had frozen when he saw the glass door open. He couldn't go through with this. So much data would be gathered, but this would be so humiliating! He heard someone say something, but didn't register it. He looked up when he heard his name called again. Cyborg was sitting away from everyone else, all their computers plugged into him so he could gather any data they found straight to him. He couldn't look happier.

"It's time grass stain, now off with the cloak. It'll mess up the measurements." Beast Boy glared at his supposed friend. He had to enter that tube in the nude.

* * *

Beast Boy walked up to the tube, still wearing the cloak. Everyone was either watching him, looking away, or in Raven's case, tapping their foot impatiently. He looked at the tube again. He would enter completely revealed to everyone in that room, be sanitized by some gas or another, and the tube would light up with some kind of lights Cyborg made. He would then morph from animal to animal, all the others putting what data they gathered into their computers which would then be transferred to Cyborg. He sighed, no getting out of this. He slowly took off the cloak and walked into the tube, the door closing behind him. He ignored the cat calls from the guys, the gasps from the girls who were looking, and just closed his eyes. He felt the icy cold gas hit him, stinging his skin as it cleaned him. About a minute after that, the lights turned on and he began morphing. He suspected it took that long because Cyborg was torturing him.

* * *

It had been about 45 minutes since they started. Cyborg was using every electron within his mechanical body to look at every piece of data sent to him, and compare it to the rest. Millions of comparisons a second. His human half was thinking up different ways to tease Beast Boy in the months to come. Not only because of this procedure but also because most of the girls were having problems concentrating on their work and concentrated mostly on a cough certain teammate.

Most of the titans in the room were surprised to see how many muscles Beast Boy had. But Cyborg wasn't. He remembered once when Beast Boy, in human form, picked up and threw a coffee table across the room, and this was before the Beast incident when they fought Adonis. What caught them all by surprise was that now he wasn't wearing his gloves, they found his hands to be perfectly normal green hands. Green skin, green fingernails. Just a normal hand. No claws, no scars, no anything.

His electronic brain alerted his biological one that a link had been found. He turned his attention away from mocking his friend to the data he had been fed. Several possibilities. But the most likely one...it could work! And it matched the vague clues Dr. Logan left in his journal. Dr. Logan had not revealed all that he discovered in the journal, probably to protect the secret. But he did reveal that his son, the only survivor of Sakutia was the one and only Beast Boy.

The cure that Cyborg was already designing in his mind should work on Shaman. but those powers of his would be a wild card. It could do more damage than good, but he was going to try it.

Author's Note: Sorry everyone about the long update. I had this chapter perfectly made out in my mind, just expressing it was another matter. I went through several drafts of this (sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I was working on conveying on what I wanted to say)

About Beast Boy's strength in human form and his green hands. I have evidence from the show to back me up. In Season II, Episode Aftershock pt 1. When Beast Boy was defending Terra, he picked up and through the coffee table across the room, while in human form. The Beast Within didn't come out until Season III. As for his hands...In Trouble in Tokyo, when they first get to Japan, Beast Boy jumps out of the T-Ship wearing Sandals, a short sleeve shirt, and shorts. His hands and feet are completely exposed. They look like normal human hands and feet, aside from the fact they are green.

Please read and review.


	17. New and Improved

_His electronic brain alerted his biological one that a link had been found. He turned his attention away from mocking his friend to the data he had been fed. Several possibilities. But the most likely one...it could work! And it matched the vague clues Dr. Logan left in his journal. Dr. Logan had not revealed all that he discovered in the journal, probably to protect the secret. But he did reveal that his son, the only survivor of Sakutia was the one and only Beast Boy._

_The cure that Cyborg was already designing in his mind should work on Shaman. but those powers of his would be a wild card. It could do more damage than good, but he was going to try it._

* * *

Robin and Speedy had been standing outside of Beast Boy's room for the past hour, simply trying to get him out of his room. They had tried empty promises (not that they were going to tell him that), bribes, actual promises, swearing not to tease him (they said nothing about the others) and anything they could think of. But nothing worked. Beast Boy even refused to come out when Robin swore he would order Cyborg to eat Tofu or he would have to clean Beast Boy's room. Although that got a laugh from the green changeling, he still refused to even open the door. Not ajar, not a crack, not anything. Speedy tried the offer to teach Beast Boy how to handle the bow, only to have the door opened with Beast Boy pointing a slingshot at them. He shot the hidden camera in between the two of them as fast as Speedy can shoot. Needless to say, neither of them didn't worry about his aim again. Rather, they were worried because Beast Boy said that the next time he opened his door, he would shoot them where guys hate to be hit, no matter the circumstances. They left in a hurry. 

Aqualad and Kid Flash tried again, after they had been warned about Beast Boy's slingshot from Robin and Speedy. Kid Flash knocked on the door and sped down the hall where Aqualad was waiting, and jumped when the light above the two of them was shot and a shower of sparks hit the two of them. Aqualad looked up and glared at Speedy, who shrugged. "What? You won't get him ouCH!" Jinx had come up from behind and punched him in his lower back.

The aquatic teen and the speedster only watched with funny faces as Jinx dragged Speedy away. Kid Flash smiled. "You know I feel sorry with whoever ends up dating her." Aqualad nodded slightly before going down the hall to get Beast Boy out.

"Come on Beast Boy, you need to come out sooner or later." Aqualad said

"Yeah, the pool is now up to $5000. You want to have another shot?" Kid Flash asked. The door opened slightly as Beast Boy looked out.

"Dudes! You serious! All right!" Beast Boy rushed out of the room, then rushed back to it while running backwards. "And before I forget." He pulled out his slingshot with an evil smirk on his face. When looking back on this day, no one could really figure out how Beast Boy caught up with Kid Flash with the slingshot, because Beast Boy would only smirk while Kid Flash adamantly refused to tell anyone.

In the common room, Raven could hear the screams of Aqualad and Kid Flash as Beast Boy unleashed his slingshot upon his friends. After silence took over the hall, the girls looked at each other. Raven could hear giggling and could almost feel the blushed radiating off of them. It wasn't a big deal. Sure none of them had ever seen him naked before, and none of them knew how many muscles he had under the Spandex, which made him look scrawny, and he did look good, despite the fact that she refused to admit it to her emotions. All conversation was cut short as the door opened and Beast Boy entered the room. He looked around a little, then glared out into the hall. "So much for Robin, Speedy, and Mas y Menos being here." He said sarcastically. An almost audible gulp came from the hall, along with the sound of someone whimpering in pain. "Put some ice on it!"

Everyone, save Raven, laughed at Kid Flash's whispered comment. Beast Boy looked at each of them, with his face looking funny with his blush. "Well dudettes, I'll just...be over...here...in the kitchen...and yeah...tofu...want...anyone?" he trailed off, walking slowly towards the kitchen, everyone's eyes on him. Half way to the kitchen, he stopped. His eyes went wide, his face paled slightly as he stared at the window. He panicked and pointed. "EVERYONE, QUICK, LOOK! A DIVERSION!" Raven didn't look, but was surprised that all the other girls did. She watched Beast Boy rush out of the room and started yelling at whoever was in the hall.

* * *

Cyborg looked over the cure once more. He had finally finished it after 6 hours of working. The design was perfect in his opinion. It should work, unless Shaman's powers interfered with something. He had no clue how those powers worked, just that they did. That was good enough for him at the moment. He took the syringe from his desk in his room. He could hear Beast Boy arguing with Aqualad. Ah, it looked as if the Tcar would have blue skies to drive in for up coming weeks. Passing through another corridor he saw Robin and Starfire flirting without knowing...again. Man, when are they going to get a hint that the other felt exactly the same as them. It's been what, 3, maybe 4 years. Kind of a long time to be oblivious. 

When he neared the infirmary, he heard skin hitting skin and a lot of bouncing on a mattress. He opened the door and almost dropped the syringe. Shaman was having a seizure.

Rushing forward he got to Shaman and put his finger in his mouth to hold the tongue down so Shaman wouldn't bite it off. It wouldn't hurt him as his fingers were made of metal and Shaman's teeth...somehow was chewing holes into it. What are his bones made of!?! For fifteen minutes, Cyborg just held Shaman down, hoping that he wasn't too late in administering the cure. Finally the seizure died down and Shaman fell back into his subconscious. Cyborg picked up the syringe from where he dropped it while holding Shaman down. It was time. Time to find out if all his hard work was worth it.

The needle went into Shamans skin.

* * *

Beast Boy was once again in his room. He ordered Vegetarian pizza for delivery, and Robin promised to deliver it to his room. Turns out that the betting pool really was up to $5000. But the chances of anyone getting the money was next to nothing. I mean, getting Raven to play video games. Come on, the only people who tried didn't know how hard it was or was Beast Boy. He heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock on his wall. 'How can they have delivered so early! A thirty minute guarantee, but they live on an island. There is no way that it should be here already! He opened the door. It was Robin. 

"Cyborg wants everyone in the main room. He wants to show us something. Said something about the cure to Sakutia." Beast Boy didn't have to be told twice. He rushed out of his room, with Robin following just as quickly. Neither of them noticing the Slade bot just outside of Beast Boy's window. When they got to the main room, everyone was there looking anxious, well, Raven wasn't. She was calmly reading a book. And Cyborg wasn't. He was looking happy. "Report!" Robin ordered as he came in.

"Well everyone! I know that we've all been worried about Shaman. Well, I've developed the cure."

"Did it work?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow but still reading. Cyborg looked a little put off.

"Yes! It did...and I don't know how it happened, but well...this is something you all have to see. Drum roll, please." Beast Boy turned into...whatever he turned into when he gave Cyborg the drum roll when the Tcar was first built. "Alright, Ladies, Gentlemen, and whatever Beast Boy is."

Beast Boy turned back to normal, with an irritated expression on his face. "Dude! Do you want a drum roll!" Before turning back and making it again. Every titan sweatdropped for a second.

Cyborg smiled after a second. "All right Titans. WE HAVE the new, and improved, the one and only, the future of Titan friendship, Shaman!" The door opened and Shaman walked in. His blue skin and hair didn't catch most of them off guard. What did was his new elf ears and fangs, exactly like Beast Boys. And his once brown eyes were now a saphire color. The blue skin and hair, was not the same shade as when he turned into water. Just as Beast Boy resembled an emerald, Shaman now resembled a saphire.

He took one look around the room, then he glared at Beast Boy. "You have some explaining to do!" He said angrily. All the Titans looked shocked. What could Beast Boy need to explain.

"Dude, what?" Beast Boy looked scared.

"How come you never warned me what having all these super senses would be like! I woke up with a headache and felt like my nostrils were being overused." He glared for a few seconds, then started laughing. It wasn't long for the tension that everyone was trying to hide lifted.

* * *

"So dude, you still have your powers!" Shaman nodded.

"Yes I do, I still turn into the elements. the only thing that has changed is now I'm a permanent color, my ears and fangs, and heightened senses. Though I could do without the last one. Too much of a headache. Hear too much, smell too much, and the lights bother my eyes." Beast Boy laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Know what you mean dude!"

Shaman smiled, but stopped when Speedy and Kid Flash stood in front of him with pizza pockets. "Now let's celebrate." Kid Flash smiled. Before anyone could stop him, he put a pizza pocket in Shaman's mouth. He chewed angrily for a few seconds...before stopping. His eyes widened a bit, and he swallowed the pizza pocket. He sat there with wide eyes and a blank face for a few seconds. "This is...the best day, in the history of best days...because I CAN TASTE AGAIN! I have my taste buds back! Go Shaman! Go Shaman! It's your birthday, get funky!"


	18. Almost there!

_Shaman smiled, but stopped when Speedy and Kid Flash stood in front of him with pizza pockets. "Now let's celebrate." Kid Flash smiled. Before anyone could stop him, he put a pizza pocket in Shaman's mouth. He chewed angrily for a few seconds...before stopping. His eyes widened a bit, and he swallowed the pizza pocket. He sat there with wide eyes and a blank face for a few seconds. "This is...the best day, in the history of best days...because I CAN TASTE AGAIN! I have my taste buds back! Go Shaman! Go Shaman! It's your birthday, get funky!"_

* * *

The Slade bot crept down the halls, carefully avoiding each and every Titan. It needed to complete its mission which required complete silence while in the Tower. Slowly it walked down the hall, coming up to Cyborg's door. It put its hand up to the key pad where the password would be typed in to open the door. A metal wire came out of its hand and inserted itself into the door. Carefully it downloaded everything, security systems, encryption codes to the tower, everything. Soon Cyborg's door opened The Slade bot walked at a pace that was an almost baby's crawl. It walked slowly up to Cyborg's computer, and typed in the password. The wire inserted itself to the computer and started downloading all the files that Cyborg kept hidden from the main hard drive in the rest of the tower. Things like, the blue prints to his design, his opinions on the strengths and weaknesses of the other Titans, and the cure to Sakutia. Once the Slade bot got everything. It shut off the computer and left the room. No data left that it had ever been there. It slowly went up the stairs to the roof. Before opening the door, it checked for body heat on the the other side. Sensing none, it opened the door and left the Tower with everything it needed. 

Back in the common room, Raven was trying to ignore the argument between Shaman and Beast Boy as they argued about Shaman stealing Beast Boy's victory dance. "Dude! That's not fair! I made that dance, you can't take it, make your own!"

"You never said 'I call dibs on my victory dance, never take it from me.' Besides, if had cared to notice, I changed it slightly."

"Oh yeah Dude! And how did you do that?"

"I shuffled my feet a bit more than you do."

"That doesn't count!"

Raven gritted her teeth together. Although it was cute, the immature Titans could greatly vex her...wait. 'it was cute?' She thought that it was cute. Especially Beast Boy...Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that all along, Shaman had been right. Okay, now what to do about it. Confess it, not around so many people. Talk to him in private and hope he doesn't make a joke, more than likely. Get interrupted by Cyborg, again. Another high possibility. Do nothing and pretend she doesn't. Could work, but in the end it would only prove Shaman right. She sighed. How come he always got the better of her in any form of intellectual match, no matter how long they lasted?

Robin smiled watching their argument. He could tell that it was annoying Raven, even though she had a book open, her eyes weren't moving and the book was upside down. He eventually got up and walked to Shaman. "Listen, I know that I haven't been a good friend or host ever since meeting you." He heard Shaman mutter something about 'You could say that again.' or something like that. Ignoring him, he went on. "You have been helping us without any form of complaint in what you do, and have had to handle unreasonable and illogical accusations. This is hard for me to say, but...I, was wrong."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Shaman looked at Robin for a few seconds before Cyborg pulled out a video camera while Beast Boy pulled out a camera. "Come on man! Give it to us again!" and "I never thought that I would live to see the day that the spikey haired, know it all, over-competetive midget would admit he's wrong! Do it again and give us the proof that we are not dreaming!" At the same time. Robin gritted his teeth as he stared at his metallic and green friends. They slowly put their cameras and video recorders away. Shaman however smiled slightly.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition." Robin felt like he was going to regret this, but nodded. "I get to pick the movie we watch tonight." Oh, so it isn't so bad. Robin relaxed slightly. He had thought that this may be tougher than it was. He pulled out a Titans communicator and offered it to Shaman.

"I would like to ask you to join us. You've been a great help." Shaman smiled and took the communicator. But suddenly stopped.

"Do I still have to sleep in here?"

Beast Boy raised his hand, waving it around wildly, while bouncing up and down. "He could room with me!" If looks could kill, Beast Boy would have been dead for as many people were in that room. Everyone was glaring at him.

Shaman finally broke the silence. "Sorry Beast Boy, the only reason why I would EVER sleep in there is if it was the last place on earth. I am not going into that biological hazard."

* * *

The Titans gathered around the TV waiting for Shaman to get back with the movie and Cyborg to get back with the refreshments. Cyborg came back first. Not even thirty seconds of complaining from some of the Titans about Shaman's late arrival occurred when he walked in as well. He strutted confidently into the room, the movie behind his back. He saw Beast Boy and Raven sitting on opposite sides of the couch and smiled. "Raven, Beast Boy, I have chosen this movie from knowing the two of you. I dedicate this movie I have chosen to the two of you!" He announced to everyone. Some were smiling, while others were looking curious as to what movie he could have chosen to match both of them. All of them watched as Shaman dragged Raven and Beast Boy to the front, putting his arm around the two of them, him in the middle smiling brightly while Raven and Beast Boy looked at him confused. "Ladies and Gentlemen, and Cyborg, ("Hey!") I give you one of the greatest classics of our time! The movie that reminds me of Beast Boy and Raven, I give you...dun dun dun...Disney's Beauty and the Beast!" 

Robin felt a muscle in his neck tensing slightly. He did not expect that to happen! Nor did he like the look Beast Boy was giving Shaman, or Raven's eye twitching. Cyborg, however, laughed long and hard. And tried saying something about wishing he had thought of it, had he not been laughing so hard. When Robin explained that it was a love story, she insisted Beast Boy and Raven sit next to each other. Everyone was laughing at the poor not-yet-couple.

As they watched the movie, Cyborg, who sat beside Beast Boy, and Shaman, who was the only one brave enough to sit next to Raven, were chortling every now and then. Sometimes they would poke the two with their elbows and wriggle their eyebrows at them. The two of them went to great lengths to embarrass the poor couple that wasn't really a couple during the song of Beauty and the Beast. After the movie, Cyborg dragged Shaman off to "Teach him the greatest game ever invented." Or something like that. Slowly each of the Titans went off to bed, but Beast Boy was having a difficult time sleeping. He was still wracked with guilt from betraying the team, though he covered it with confidence and jokes. He had nearly killed several of them many times. Did he deserve even being allowed back on the team. With a sigh, he dragged himself out of bed and went to the kitchen to have some soy-beany goodness.

After a few minutes of eating, he let some tears fall. He was completely alone, though he could distantly hear Cyborg still teaching Shaman whatever game. The door opened quickly, catching him by surprise. He watched as Raven came in and started preparing her tea. "Funny thing seeing you up." he said slowly.

Raven quickly turned around and saw Beast Boy sitting there. She felt around with her powers, and none of the others were around. The two of them could talk. She nodded at him, and turned back to making her tea. She heard Beast Boy sigh, and felt guilt rolling off of him. She was surprised at how well he had covered it before. She couldn't feel it earlier, so he must be able to force emotions. After making her tea, she sat next to him. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy jumped a little before smiling. "What do you mean!?! Nothing's wrong. I am happy, happy happy, happy!" Raven looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Beast Boy, I can sense people's emotions and you are feeling guilty about something." He stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and looking down.

"I just don't think I should be welcomed back. I almost killed all of you several times."

"You were working for Slade, and had you not, we would all be dead."

"Rae...ven! I know that, but still. I betrayed you, I hurt you...all of you. Do I really deserve to be with all of you?"

Raven glanced at him for a few seconds, before sighing herself. She was about to take a walk down memory lane, one particular lane that didn't see a lot of travel as it was a hated one. "Beast Boy, remember Malchior?" She watched as he nodded. "Remember how he broke my heart, and how I almost killed the girl whom Cardiac had taken hostage?" He nodded again. "After nearly killing her, did I deserve to belong to the team as well?" Beast Boy nodded. "After it was all over, you comforted me saying that I wasn't alone. But Beast Boy, neither are you."

Beast Boy looked up and gazed into her eyes. "I deserve to be alone." He said half-heartedly.

"No one like you deserves to be alone." Raven said. The two of them were leaning towards each other. Their heads curving slightly, their lips nearing the others. "Neither of us, need to be alone, you can see that." Raven said more than asked. Their lips were closing in on each other, only an inch apart, and getting closer.

"STANKBALL!" The two of them looked up to see a Stankball fly and hit Raven in the head, knocking her down. Beast Boy looked at Shaman and Cyborg.

"Wow, you were right! This is a great game!" Shaman eyes were shining with excitement.Raven got up, glaring at the two of them. Cyborg looked at the two of them.

"Team Stankball?" Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, smiled, and their evil smirks turned towards Shaman and Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla while Raven used her powers to pick up the stankball. The two of them advanced on the now scared duo.

Elsewhere, Robin was researching Slade when he heard Shaman shout something about mercy. He rolled his eyes and got back to work.


	19. We're in deep cow poop

Author's Note: Well, it's been a long time since my last update. My only excuse is that I've been brainstorming for a few other ideas for fictions...and I've been waiting for more reviews. (hint hint) Also, I'll be going on a Church mission in the near future and won't be able to write while gone.

_"No one like you deserves to be alone." Raven said. The two of them were leaning towards each other. Their heads curving slightly, their lips nearing the others. "Neither of us, need to be alone, you can see that." Raven said more than asked. Their lips were closing in on each other, only an inch apart, and getting closer._

_"STANKBALL!" The two of them looked up to see a Stankball fly and hit Raven in the head, knocking her down. Beast Boy looked at Shaman and Cyborg._

_"Wow, you were right! This is a great game!" Shaman eyes were shining with excitement.Raven got up, glaring at the two of them. Cyborg looked at the two of them._

_"Team Stankball?" Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, smiled, and their evil smirks turned towards Shaman and Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla while Raven used her powers to pick up the stankball. The two of them advanced on the now scared duo._

_Elsewhere, Robin was researching Slade when he heard Shaman shout something about mercy. He rolled his eyes and got back to work._

* * *

Slade viewed the Screen in his base with pride. Professor Chang stood behind him, making mental notes and improvements. The professor wanted einsteinium for some reason or another, and Slade would provide it on the condition that the procedure worked. Not to mention that Chang would be killed if it didn't work how Slade wanted it. This would be better than the time Terra gave him the codes. He had them again, but he had an ace up his sleeve besides hordes of his drones attacking. No, this was much better. All the pieces were coming together.

He glanced behind him as Chang showed that all preparations have been made, and that they could continue. This was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Back at Titans Tower, Shaman and Cyborg were both nursing their bruises after the game of Stankball. "Man, when did gorillas throw things that hard?" Cyborg asked his blue friend. Shaman, who was holding a rag to his eye merely shrugged.

"Probably the same time a stankball could give me a black eye. You're lucky that your nerves are pretty much obsolete, you can't feel any pain unless it's on your skin." Cyborg snorted.

"But the mental shock and the power drain from the sparks and wires more than make up for it. You can almost go through things with the water and air."

"You want to try turning into them! It isn't easy!"

Raven sighed as Shaman and Cyborg were now arguing about who's body is better than the others. Beast Boy and Robin were versing each other at the gamestation with Starfire cheering on Robin. And the Titans East were in the kitchen arguing about what to cook. Well, Bumblebee wasn't, she and Jinx were both hovering over Cyborg's shoulders, glaring at each other. She glanced back down at her book. How many times has she read that line? About six times already, going on seven. She couldn't concentrate. The almost kiss with Beast Boy...maybe it's better that it didn't happen. Who knows what damage could have been done to the Tower if her emotions went out of control. She was surprised that nothing blew up or melted before that.

Unable to take the noise from the game and the arguing teens anymore, Raven closed her book and headed towards her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a sigh. Why did the almost kiss happen in the first place? Maybe it's better to meditate and visit her emotions. She crossed her legs and started concentrating. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She opened her eyes and was now in her mind. She looked around and surprisingly ended up in Knowledge's realm for once. "At least it isn't happy or timid again." She muttered before getting tackled from behind by none other than Happy.

"Raven! I'm so happy to see you again! Oh who am I kidding, I'm always happy since I'm Happy." She smiled brightly, ignoring the fact that Raven was glaring at her with some degree of hatred.

"Happy, what are you doing in Knowledge's realm?" Raven asked bitterly. She thought that Knowledge and Wisdom placed a restraining order on Happy a year ago.

"There's a meeting. Everyone is here, we didn't expect you until about two minutes ago, so Wisdom redirected your entrance from Rage's realm to here so you could be a part of the meeting. So let's go let's go let's go!"

Raven sighed, ignoring the hand Happy offered to help her up, and started headed towards the meeting place. While walking, she not only had to deal with trying to find a logical reason for the almost kiss, but had to ignore Happy's poor singing. She sighed, could this day possibly get any worse?

"I just had to jinx it." Raven muttered after finishing her meditation, during the meeting she found out the day could get worse. Brave kept insisting that they kiss Beast Boy long and hard, Timid actually suggested brushing lips against him while he's asleep, while Affection merely gazed at a picture of Beast Boy with a giddy smile on her face. Apparently the meeting was about Beast Boy and Shaman. For Rude it turned out had a crush on Shaman now, along with Wisdom, and surprisingly Rage was stuck between them. She had no clue what brought about whatever feelings she had for Shaman, but was sure that it was nothing more than a childish crush. She saw the looks he gave Jinx anyway. Of course Jinx was only after the attention of Cyborg (along with Bumblebee). Then again, Shaman could simply looking different now that he had a permanent color. She was inclined to think the latter.

But his antics at trying to get her and Beast Boy together was...interesting to say the least. She wondered what he would do next as he seemed determined to get them together. Why, she didn't know. But that's what it seemed.

She thought back to her emotions feelings to both Beast Boy and Shaman. She was not foolish enough to deny that she had feelings, not since the Wicked Scary incident. But that didn't mean she let the world know or anything. In fact she pretended she didn't have them while making inner comments in her mind so that her powers wouldn't get out of control. She smiled, Beast Boy once asked if they could do that for Halloween. She had made a comment about being afraid not to do so, but she was now considering it. She'd make it a surprise.

Before she could think of anything else to add to her plans, all power in the Tower went out. She rolled her eyes and teleported to the main room where the guys were complaining about the Gamestation. Speedy was at the window looking out when something caught his eye. "Guy! Expecting visitors?" Raven shook her head as Robin went to look out the window as well. His eyes widened.

"Titans, G"

A huge explosion shook the tower, and the door that had just previously been was now about, well, a lot ofslade bots.Many of them were crawling on the ceiling and walls, filling the halls to the brim, and more were coming from the outside. All they could see out the windows was Slade Bots coming out of the water, boats coming in filled with the bigger bots, and bots climbing up the outside towards the door on the roof, where there were undoubtedly more coming. And out of one of the boats that Raven could see, some bigger bots were pulling something, large ashore.

"Guys, I think that we're in deep cow poop."

Raven glared at Speedy. "Thanks for summing this up.

Beast Boy shook his head before getting into a stance. "Well, how does Slade afford all of them, it's not like they pay taxes."


	20. The Deadly Siege

_A huge explosion shook the tower, and the door that had just previously been was now about, well, a lot ofslade bots.Many of them were crawling on the ceiling and walls, filling the halls to the brim, and more were coming from the outside. All they could see out the windows was Slade Bots coming out of the water, boats coming in filled with the bigger bots, and bots climbing up the outside towards the door on the roof, where there were undoubtedly more coming. And out of one of the boats that Raven could see, some bigger bots were pulling something, large ashore._

_"Guys, I think that we're in deep cow poop."_

_Raven glared at Speedy. "Thanks for summing this up._

_Beast Boy shook his head before getting into a stance. "Well, how does Slade afford all of them, it's not like they pay taxes."_

* * *

Slade watched from the shadows as each Titan did all they could against his horde of drones. But there were simply too many. More often than not he found he had to use his new found...abilities to avoid getting in the crossfire. He observed every Titan in action. Beast Boy, after having been trained by Slade, was handling himself by far the best. Weaving in and out of the drones, hitting one and moving onto the next one. He damaged more than destroyed, but he never once was hit from any laser blasts or punches and kicks from his martial arts droids. Robin was doing fairly well also. With acrobatic grace he weaved in and out, going for more lethal attacks. Starfire and Bumblebee went out the broken window and was fighting from the air. But his drones built in jetpacks had them running more than fighting. 

Cyborg and Speedy had developed an interesting system. Speedy shooting non-stop while Cyborg pummeled anything that got close. Mas y Menos and Kid Flash were doing the least damage, but taking the least as well. Running this was and that way. They had found some power tools that took apart a few dozen droids, before those tools low batteries died. Slade laughed silently to himself. The Titans really needed to keep things powered up and or charged in the tower. He calmly walked into the living room where his special surprise was being readied. Shaman lay unconscious near the kitchen, apparently had been taken out early. Slade picked up Shaman and put him inside. Now all he had to do was get the others here. Not a problem. Looking at the temporary monitors he set up in the living room, he saw that Bumble Bee, Starfire, Speedy, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, and Kid Flash had been knocked out and were being brought here. A though suddenly occurred to him. Where was Aqualad?

Almost as if fate decreed it, Aqualad came in to the living with a large wave. Only Slade's new instincts saved him as he jumped over his project and directly into wave, knocking Aqualad out as the two of them collided. The wave dropped and mostly flowed back out the window. This was far too easy.

But in Beast Boy's and Robin's situation, things weren't easy at all. The two of them were supporting the other once, then turned into the offense of a drone that came near while the other started supporting him. It wasn't long before the two of them were backed into a corner. Beast Boy saw a hole in the ceiling as the only chance to escape. Robin had been trying for the past six minutes to get a hold of one of the others. All he got was static. That meant one of two things. Slade brought something that cut off their communications, or they had been defeated. Robin felt two claws on his shoulders pick him up. He struggled for a second before seeing the hole Beast Boy was flying them towards. They came up into the living room and saw all the unconscious titans as well as Slade. The two former apprentices both charged at him, expecting to get him from behind and off guard.

What happened next surprised both of them. Slade with an almost inhuman speed, even for him, turned and caught Robin's arm, punched him in the stomach and kicked him away, turned and hit Beast Boy hard. How he had gained so much speed as to defeat both of them in a few hits, neither knew. All that Robin could concentrate on for a few seconds was the pain in his head. He felt himself hoisted up and looked at Beast Boy who was in the same condition, but with a shock collar should he attempt changing.

The other Titans were now beginning to wake up as well. All of them restrained. Robin saw chairs, similar to the design of Mad Mod's brought in. And each of them were placed in them. Beast Boy's shock collar was taken off and he immediatly tried changing. He could see Starfire trying to use her starbolts, and every other Titan was trying to get out their chairs as well. These chairs must have been specially designed.

"Now that I have your attention." Slade said slowly. The titans turned to glare at him before they saw Shaman bound inside some machine or another. Shaman appeared unconscious which might have been a gift since he looked uncomfortable. "Surely you remember the elemental enhancer?" Slade smiled as shock and recognition appeared on their faces, the reason why the others had been called in the first place.

Beast leaned forward quickly with anger in his eyes. "You said it didn't exist. Just bait to get me your apprentice!" Robin glared at Slade as well. He may have just gotten over his amnesty with Shaman and considered him a friend, and no one hurt his friends.

Slade glared at Beast Boy a few seconds. "True I said it was bait, I never said it didn't exist. And if you attacked the Titans when they invaded our home, this wouldn't be happening."

"Where did you get your newfound speed and reflexes!?!" Robin suddenly shouted out of the blue, his eyes narrowing as he started vehemently at Slade. Slade chuckled.

"Since you will all die soon anyway, I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you. After Beast Boy betrayed me, I put in a code from my arm pad that had been powered through the previous weeks to activate the sakutia virus in Shaman. I watched and waited. When I found out Shaman was still alive, I knew you had developed a cure. It was a simple matter to sneak inside and steal the cure, the codes, and everything else I needed. I then infected myself with Sakutia, and waited for a calculated time before giving myself the cure. My senses are enhanced, my instincts perfected, my speed and strength absolute. I cannot change into animals, didn't have sakutia long enough, but just long enough to give me everything else." He said with a satisfying degree of smugness, ignoring the look Beast Boy gave him.

"I believe I have wasted enough time here. Enjoy watching your death approach." He said before turning and activated the Elemental Enhancer.


	21. Instinctive Reaction

_"Since you will all die soon anyway, I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you. After Beast Boy betrayed me, I put in a code from my arm pad that had been powered through the previous weeks to activate the sakutia virus in Shaman. I watched and waited. When I found out Shaman was still alive, I knew you had developed a cure. It was a simple matter to sneak inside and steal the cure, the codes, and everything else I needed. I then infected myself with Sakutia, and waited for a calculated time before giving myself the cure. My senses are enhanced, my instincts perfected, my speed and strength absolute. I cannot change into animals, didn't have sakutia long enough, but just long enough to give me everything else." He said with a satisfying degree of smugness, ignoring the look Beast Boy gave him._

_"I believe I have wasted enough time here. Enjoy watching your death approach." He said before turning and activated the Elemental Enhancer._

* * *

Beast Boy watched Shaman scream unheard shrieks of pain as electricity swarmed all over his body. Outside the window, dark clouds formed, waves tossed and turned, and Beast Boy could feel tremors forming underneath the crust of the earth. Every animal instinct in him was fighting to flee but unable to do so while strapped to his chair. Beast Boy could see the other Titans fighting their chairs as well. Robin in particular was bouncing his chair up and down quickly, the thumps as the legs hit the ground made a beat to one of Beast Boy's favorite songs...he shook his head quickly. He must remain focused. Outside the great catastrophe's were getting even worse. He could see a tornado beginning to form, and by the looks of it, the F5 tornado was about to be surpassed. The tremors were increasing, and the physical pain Shaman was showing that none of them could hear was the worst. It made the worst feeling, the worst pain, the worst thing ever drawn, painted, or made in theatre look like that, but his was 100 times worse. Just seeing his friend like that filled him with rage. More rage than he had ever felt before. And right beneath his skin, every instinct, every animal was begging to come out. And if he could help it, one in particular had the best chance of getting them out of this mess. One of the animals could aid them. The only problem was that he may cause more problems and wouldn't remember it. He begged it, willed it to come out. Feeling the changes happen. But this time, he didn't resist.

Down the hall, Slade was walking slowly, basking in his triumph. He could see the volcano had started in the city itself and the tornado had already hit the docks and was moving inwards. A tidal wave was beginning to form and the earth was rumbling as an earthquake was formed. Then it all stopped. Everything stopped. Slade stared at the city for a few seconds. The only reason these tragedies had stopped was because the Elemental Enhancer wasn't working. And the only reason it wasn't working would be if someone sabotaged it. He turned and ran back into the common room when an inhuman howl ripped the air apart with its ferocity. In the room, a large green...beast stood above the destroyed machine. Well, destroyed wouldn't be a good word, obliterated would be best. In its fangs was an unconscious, but groaning Shaman. The Titans were staring at the beast, all except Beast Boy whose chair was destroyed as well. Slade's eyes narrowed. Now he understood. Beast Boy must have had an animal he never told him about and or never used.

The Beast turned and met Slade's eye, and Slade saw something he had never seen in a Titan before. There was absolutely no conscious thought there. It was all primal. Desire to feed, to mate, to sleep, to hunt, all rolled into one. Slade realized he was staring at the ultimate predator. His instincts, that he had once been able to keep under control now screamed louder than ever to run and hide, for fear of being eaten. Slade pushed such thoughts away. He leaped and aimed to kick the large beast, only to find exceptionally strong hands grip and dig their claws into his leg before throwing him into a large metal wall. Slade spent a few moments counting stars as the Beast charged again, only to be met by dozens of Slade's drones.

Slade got up and saw the Beast destroying the bots, one in particular hit Raven's chair, destroying it so she was free as well. Shaman also appeared to be regaining consciousness as he twitched more and more, his eyes fluttering. An arrow flew by his head quickly. Shoot! Raven had just freed Speedy and was moving onto another Titan. Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Raven, and the large beast was tearing things apart left and right. Everything was falling apart. He turned and fled from the battle, unaware if it was a tactical retreat or his increased instincts taking over his rational thought. He sent a signal to every available bot to destroy the Titans. But these ones that he brought were the very last ones he had. He would have to start all over from scratch when this was done. Just when victory was so close. All the Titans would be free by now and Shaman would be awake. Just a few more steps and he would be safely at his ship. A loud crack echoed above him. He only jumped away in time to avoid the falling glass and the large green beast that landed near him, and in between his escape route.

Without warning or provocation the large green beast charged. Slade found his newfound animal instincts unable to keep up with the large beast. Slade now found his instincts were constantly on edge. He couldn't focus. He couldn't think rationally. The only thing entering his mind now was fear, anger, flight, fight! A large green fist, claws, fangs, nothing but the green killing machine in front of him. And underneath his skin was something, it was crawling, getting stronger. Desiring to fight. Panic filled Slade. What was this new force within him? Where was the nearest escape route, how could he escape without getting eaten? A punch in his stomach sent him into another wall. He thought for a second and now realized what his problem was. The same thing Beast Boy always had a problem with. Too much impulse and instinct.

These instincts were so strong he couldn't think rationally. That was why before training him, Beast Boy was always the easiest to take down. But if he let these instincts overtake him. He let the itching in his skin grow over him his bones began changing shape, and his last lucid thought was the pain that shifting his shape made.

The Beast watched its pray change shape and morph to pretty much a clone of itself. A large black clone, but nevertheless a clone. The same species. The two beasts circled each other, charging at once.

Above on the many floors as the Titans fought, Slade's multiple drones, were always there. More kept rising from the wreckage, more kept coming. Thousands of them, more and more. But the Titans stayed together. Never separating as Cyborg worked at the computer, seeking to restore power and the security. All were guarding him and Shaman who was still to weak to fight. Raven hung back, healing those who fell so they were back up in seconds. But she felt weaker every time she did this. The pain she absorbed was so strong for each of them, but she would endure as long as she had physical strength to do so. Beast Boy better be alright through this. If he died, she would kill him.

For three straight hours the battle commenced, Shaman had eventually joined when he had enough strength to stand, and about as much energy as everyone else. Cyborg had finally gotten the security online and the last of the drones were now taken care of. Now the only thing to do was to find Beast Boy. Raven went onto the roof, the training room, the bathroom, and actually into his room. That room was the hardest to enter and easiest to leave. As she walked out into the hall, her communicator rang. She opened it and saw Shaman's exhausted face. "I found him." She teleported directly to his side before he could continue. Lying at his feet was a bloody Beast Boy and a bloody and beaten Slade. Both were unconscious and apparently near dead. Robin was standing over Slade and had taken off his mask. Slade's face was heavily scarred and was missing an eye, by apparent knife slash. And around his neck was a military tag. Slade Wilson.

She rushed over to Beast Boy's side and struggled to heal him, but felt his heart beat slow. She tried. And tried again. And again. And again. But she was so weak. So...weak. "Must save him." Was her last words before darkness took her as she fell unconscious from the battle.


	22. Two Interruptions

_For three straight hours the battle commenced, Shaman had eventually joined when he had enough strength to stand, and about as much energy as everyone else. Cyborg had finally gotten the security online and the last of the drones were now taken care of. Now the only thing to do was to find Beast Boy. Raven went onto the roof, the training room, the bathroom, and actually into his room. That room was the hardest to enter and easiest to leave. As she walked out into the hall, her communicator rang. She opened it and saw Shaman's exhausted face. "I found him." She teleported directly to his side before he could continue. Lying at his feet was a bloody Beast Boy and a bloody and beaten Slade. Both were unconscious and apparently near dead. Robin was standing over Slade and had taken off his mask. Slade's face was heavily scarred and was missing an eye, by apparent knife slash. And around his neck was a military tag. Slade Wilson._

_She rushed over to Beast Boy's side and struggled to heal him, but felt his heart beat slow. She tried. And tried again. And again. And again. But she was so weak. So...weak. "Must save him." Was her last words before darkness took her as she fell unconscious from the battle._

* * *

Voices floated around her. She couldn't make out anything. Hurried whispers, a large number of footsteps, was someone pacing? And where was that draft coming from? She tried opening her eyes but they refused. And the pain, she couldn't forget the pain. It was there, but something had put up a wall against it. It felt...odd. Feeling the pain and knowing it's there without truly feeling it. Anesthetics? Perhaps. She tried opening her eyes again. There! A small glimmer of light. She opened her eyes again when a thousand nerves in her eyes felt like they were stabbed repeatedly with the light. She quickly closed her eyes in a vain attempt to dull new pain in her head. Raven heard a gasp. "She's awake!" Great way to state the obvious. Was the fact that she grunted gave it away or was it just her eyes being squinted shut tight. She swore that if someone told her something she already knew 

"Raven is awake everyone! She is AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raven smiled as Cyborg flew where she thought a window was. A loud thud and some groaning about just repairing himself broke her reverie. She slowly opened her eyes again and sat up slowly. Cyborg was about 2 inches away from the remains of the window, trying to put a badly damaged arm back on. Robin nodded at her with a smile and turned back to the door he had been repairing. She could hear Kid Flash and Speedy doing everything they could to keep Starfire in the hall so she wouldn't hug anyone. The door that was being repaired by Robin blasted apart and she flew in. She felt her ribs being crushed as Starfire hugged her. 'I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world.' She thought to herself.

"Hey Star! Where's my hug?" Starfire quickly apologized and flew straight to Shaman who was sitting across from Raven. She mouthed thank you to the now strangling Shaman.

"So Rae...ven. How you feeling?" She looked up and glared at Cyborg.

"Aside from absorbing all your guys's pain and being hugged by Starfire, I would say I'm just peachy." She heard Robin chuckle behind her. She paid him no mind. "Where's Beast Boy?" Everyone stopped for a few seconds and stared at her. Shaman and Cyborg were both smiling what she had seen far too many times on Beast Boy's face. A prank smile. Robin was scratching behind his head, trying to whistle nonchalantly, and failing miserably. And Starfire was simply radiating happiness. "What?" Shaman and Cyborg both started chuckling, Robin started coughing to hide the laughter coming from his throat. And Starfire was getting hearts in her eyes. What was going on. She felt the pillow she was leaning against begin moving. Huh? It couldn't be...

She slowly turned and saw Beast Boy behind her. Still asleep but slowly stirring. She had been lying down in his lap while he was leaned against a wall. Her now red eyes turned to Shaman and Cyborg. "Which of you put me in the same bed as him?" She said very slowly. The two pale teens backed up slowly talking incoherently at the same time. "Azarath...Metrion..." A gloved hand covered her mouth.

She turned to attack the fool that covered her mouth, Robin now backing up slowly. "Let me explain!" He almost yelled. She stopped to hear their explanations before killing them. "None of us put him in the bed. You did! We put you two in separate beds and when we turned our backs for two seconds you teleported him there. Every time we moved him, you brought him back!" Raven stared at Robin, then glanced at Cyborg and Shaman both nodding like crazy.

"Really! Sweet! Go Beast Boy! She likes me! Go Beast Boy...get funky." And right behind her was Beast Boy doing his little dance. She felt for her hood to cover her blushing face, only to find out that she wasn't wearing her cloak. It was hanging across the room, and her blushing face was in plain sight of everyone.

Outside Aqualad sighed to himself as Jinx and Bee were fighting over Cyborg...again. Only a miracle would get them to stop. Almost as if it was rehearsed. Cyborg flew completely through the wall and onto both of them. Knocking them unconscious. Aqualad stared for a few seconds before looking out the window and towards the clouds, whispering a thank you. Well, that was before Robin flew into him. As for Beast Boy and Shaman, they were running out of the infirmary like crazy. Screaming about something was going to eat them. Kid Flash and Speedy watched with mild interest before calmly walking out of the hall, closing and locking the door behind them.

"It's so great when they get along. Isn't it Speedo." If Speedy was embarrassed in any way, he didn't show it.

"Makes you love the calm back at our tower." The two chuckled before starting repairing the training room which they had just walked into, completely ignoring Beast Boy and Shaman trying to open the door they just locked.

* * *

Raven was on the roof meditating. It had been two weeks since they had stopped Slade once and for all. He was taken to Arkam and was sentenced to be put on Death's Row. They pushed several people down the list and put him at the top to be executed as soon as possible. He was to receive lethal injection, then they would put his body into the electric chair, then hang the body from the gallows (in another country) before shipping it back and putting it in a furnace and put the ashes back into Arkam. The guards were told to be as rough as they wished. And Raven couldn't agree more. His notorious habit of not dieing should be over after all this. It started tomorrow. The Titans East, Kid Flash, and Jinx had left a few days before. Cyborg took each girl aside and when they came out they were both happier. Raven told him to make sure the other didn't find out though.

Shaman now lived in the Tower as a full fledged Titan. The Tower was nearly repaired, and Shaman still hadn't given up on hooking her up with Beast Boy. Last night he said he had a favor to ask her, and said the same to Beast Boy separately, and asked them to meet him on the at 8 that night. When they got there, a romantic dinner had been set up, a table, music, black roses and green lilies strewn about, a table set up with proper etiquette, (she still couldn't figure out why they needed five forks when they were only served one course) a menu with both of their favorite foods, and Shaman dressed up as a waiter. Cyborg was there taking pictures while Robin was laughing his spiky little head off. Starfire thought it was cute and wouldn't stop telling them that. They went along with the dinner, but played an interesting game called Alphabetical Insults. She would call Beast Boy something that began with "A" and he would call her something that began with "B" and so on and so forth.

Annoyed Shaman to no end that they wouldn't kiss as they nearly did the night he first played Stankball. Also annoyed him that she threw him off the roof. But it amused her while Beast Boy laughed his little green butt off.

"Hey." She opened her eyes and saw Beast Boy there in front of her.

"No I won't listen to your jokes today, won't go along with any pranks, help prank the others or try your tofu." Beast Boy looked down a little.

"No, what I meant was...could you teach me to meditate?" Raven opened her eyes with surprise. He wanted to meditate!

"Rae...what I mean is, I want to find out what you like so much about it. Maybe for about 5-10 minutes, just want to try it." He half mumbled. He sat down and crossed his legs. "So do I just sit and say words or something?"

Raven landed next to him. "First find your center, or something that helps you relax. Clear your head of thoughts. Saying something helps with this. Just relax and let your mind flow free." For a few minutes he tried this with Raven going along him, helping him out now and then. "Beast Boy." He opened his eyes and grunted slightly. "When we're done, want to play a little Stankball?" He smiled widely and nodded. They closed their eyes again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion"

"STANKBALL!" Both Beast Boy and Raven opened their eyes to see two stankball flying at them, hitting them both in the head. The two got up and saw Shaman and Cyborg there again. Beast Boy turned into a Velociraptor, kicking his ball into the air and hitting it with his tail while Raven smiled, sending her ball at their targets.

* * *

Robin and Starfire were in the common room. "Robin, on my planet, lip contact merely means a transfer of knowledge, but here I heard it means something more." Robin was smiling at her before jumping up slightly.

"Oh..a more. Yeah, I heard that too." The two quickly separated with Starfire shoving a bunch of mints into her mouth while Robin checked his teeth on a bird-a-rang. The two turned towards each other again. "Hi."

"Greetings."

"Star, you know that you're my best friend right?"

"And you are my best friend as well." The two of them started leaning in. "There is nothing to fear."

"AAAAAH!" The two looked up to see Cyborg falling from the roof and into the water, while Shaman fell through the window and onto them. "Ow."

"Nothing to fear except the fear of intervention." Robin muttered to himself.


	23. Epilogue

_Robin and Starfire were in the common room. "Robin, on my planet, lip contact merely means a transfer of knowledge, but here I heard it means something more." Robin was smiling at her before jumping up slightly._

_"Oh..a more. Yeah, I heard that too." The two quickly separated with Starfire shoving a bunch of mints into her mouth while Robin checked his teeth on a bird-a-rang. The two turned towards each other again. "Hi."_

_"Greetings."_

_"Star, you know that you're my best friend right?"_

_"And you are my best friend as well." The two of them started leaning in. "There is nothing to fear."_

_"AAAAAH!" The two looked up to see Cyborg falling from the roof and into the water, while Shaman fell through the window and onto them. "Ow."_

_"Nothing to fear except the fear of intervention." Robin muttered to himself._

* * *

They were all in the training room wrestling each other. No powers or gadgets allowed. Robin had the bright idea that they should go for flexibility and not rely only on their powers. Beast Boy agreed after seeing what Slade was capable of. It had been two weeks since his execution. Robin of course had been present to make sure that the last thing the villain saw in his life was his arch nemesis' face. Needless to say that Robin was in a good mood for the rest of that particular week. 

At the moment it was Beast Boy vs Shaman in the ring. The two were facing each other off slowly, circling each other like wolves as their animal enhanced instincts focused entirely on their opponent. Beast Boy twitched a second before Shaman rushed towards him. Beast Boy didn't think, he just acted. He twisted his body while leaping backwards so he twirled in the air, just dodging Shaman flying underneath him about 1 inch away from him and two feet away from the post of one of the corners. As Beast Boy landed he felt more than saw Shaman twirling around so he kicked off the post and tackled him from behind. A sharp pain hit his back as Shaman's fingernails hit him too hard, knocking them both to the floor. Beast Boy used his momentum as they were moving, kicking his legs up and flipping Shaman, who was still holding on to him, so that Beast Boy was on top, pinning Shaman. Cyborg jumped and started pounding on the arena floor. 1...2...3...Beast Boy wins.

Beast Boy jumped up lifting his arms in victory, stopping his left arm from going up as a sharp pain hit just beneath his left shoulder blade. "Ouch." He turned to the source of the voice. Shaman was wincing and Cyborg's human eye was twitching. "You might want to get that back checked out B.B." Cyborg said slowly. Beast Boy looked at a wall mirror and saw where Shaman's fingernails hit his back had cut his uniform and his back was bleeding. It looked more painful than it felt. Though not by much.

Shaman whispered an apology as he rushed out of the room with Cyborg trailing right behind him. Robin walked up congratulating Beast Boy on his win and asking if his time with the unmentionable had helped him improve his hand to hand combat skills. "Sure dude, just like you." Beast Boy smiled grimly as Robin's left eye twitched through his mask. Two strong arms had snuck up on Beast Boy while talking to his leader. He didn't realize until it was too late that Starfire had put him in one of her famous death hugs.

"My Friend, I must congratulate you on the successful whooping the of the butt." He was going to feel the bruises from that hug well into next month. Robin finally managed to get Beast Boy out of Star clutches.

"Thank you dude." Beast Boy gasped. Her arm came dangerously close to his new injury which hurt like

"Don't thank me Beast Boy. She and I have a date tonight and I don't want her feeling guilty throughout the whole thing. It would ruin the mood." Robin answered with a smile. Just perfect. The two soon left to get ready though Beast Boy didn't know why. Their date wasn't for another six hours. That left only him and Raven in the training room.

"Gah! That Kid has got to clip his fingernails." Beast Boy more or less yellped to himself. Raven walked up and examined it. Her hand started glowing blue.

"I can heal it for you." She moved to put her hand on the injury when Beast Boy caught it.

"Save it." He said. It wasn't that serious and would be better by the end of the week. They wouldn't be on duty for another week or two as all the villains had heard that Slade had finally been stopped. The one villain every other was terrified of had been stopped. They wouldn't inch their way out of hiding for awhile for fear of being caught again as well. And if Raven healed him, she would absorb the pain needlessly.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts 'She could be.' Beast Boy thought to himself, Raven lowered her hand. And stared at him for a short while. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow as she simply stared at him. "What?" Without warning or provocation, Raven grabbed Beast Boy's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Stunned for 7 seconds from her uncharacteristic move, he slowly started kissing her back. Time seemed to stop as the two kissed slowly and sweetly. A quote from one of Beast Boy's favorite movies "The Princess Bride" came to mind.

**Now in History there were five kisses that were considered the most pure, had the most love, and was the most magical moment of them all. This one left them all behind.** Beast Boy felt exactly like that. No moment could be better than this. They both jumped as the door to the training room opened suddenly. Their feet got tangled in the others so they both fell down on top of each other.

"Man are you guys going to be glad to see us." Shaman said excitedly as Cyborg walked into the room. Both had big smiles on their faces. Cyborg pulled out a small bottle. "We've got an ointment for you back."

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Note: This story is hereby finished. Please tell me what you think. If you are one of the readers who read and never review, please review and let me know what you thought overall, if you are a person who reviewed but not actively, please tell me what you think, and if you are an active reviewer (I'm talking to you Agent) please let me know. In other words, Please Review. 


End file.
